Kakashi and Naruto (Naruko) OneShots
by kpron2008
Summary: This is my collection of oneShots that I've worked on as a Kakashi and a female Naruto pairing. I've just started them, In some of the oneshots Naruto may be Naruko just to let you know. because I can't write yaoi so please forgive me. Thank you and enjoy of the different oneshots that I come up with.
1. I'm In Love with Kakashi-Sensei

**I'm in Love with Kakashi-Sensei!**

By: kpron2008

{Pairing: Female Naruto and Male Kakashi}

Naruto Uzumaki started having some strange feelings for her Sensei, Kakashi Hatake; she didn't even realize what they were until she started proof reading Jiraiya's work for the next book of Kakashi-Sensei's favorite book; that she was blushing.

One day, she was with Jiraiya out in the woods still learning everything that Jiriaya had to teach her. He also took her to get some new clothes which was a good thing.

"Jiriaya-Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, kid?" Jiriaya said.

"Can we go some where and talk privately?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing, kido." Jiraiya said.

So Naruto and Jiraiya went some where to talk privately; however, Jiraiya wondered what the teenager wanted to talk about.

They reached a private place to talk which looked like a tree house of sorts. so they went up into the tree house to talk.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, Jiraiya -Sensei , know that Kakashi-Sensei was my instructor first." Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, I think that I have feelings for him and I think that they may be the romantic ind of feelings." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide with shock then out of the blue said, "You realize that Kakashi was student of the 4th Hokage who just happened to be your father."

Naruto was sort of surprised to hear that.

Jiraiya realized he had let it slip that she was the daughter of the 4th Hokage; so he started telling her what he knew about what happened on the night that she was born as well as him being named her godfather. When Jiraiya had finished telling Naruto the entire story; he saw that she had began to cry.

"Are you angry at your parents?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"No, I'm not angry with my parents; I'm just glad to know that they didn't abandon me." Naruto sniffled.

"Because of you ending up being a Jinchuriki like you're mother; the 3rd Hokage thought it was best that you didn't know about it." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya and said, "Dad would probably freaking out right now knowing that I have feelings for his former student then?"

Jiraiya nodded then said, "Your mom would be happy though."

"Why do you say that, Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, because your mom thought of Kakashi like a son in a way." Jiraiya said.

"So basically, you're saying that mom would be happy with Kakashi-Sensei and I being a couple; while dad would be overbaring and protective?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto and Jiraiya continued to talk as well as train so that they could some things done before he actually had to return to Konoha with Naruto.

~Meanwhile, Back in Konoha~

Kakashi was trying to figure out why Naruto had been giving him strange looks or blush when he got too close to her. He had wondered why she had decided to train under Jiraiya-Sensei for at least three years; even though Naruto was his student in the beginning, she had never been this puzzling to him. He also had to admit that there were times when she would lose her temper like Kushina as well as Minato which would sort of put him on edge at times; since she was the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox like her mother.

"Kaskashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi turned to see Sakura and Ino approaching him and said, "Maa...what is it, Sakura and Ino?"

"Well, Ino and I questioned Naruto a lot if she had someone that she liked." Sakura said.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and wondered what this had to do with him then said, "Naruto doesn't talk about her personal life or feelings."

"Kinda like you, Kakashi-Sensei. However, she kept saying that he's a perverted wolf." Sakura said.

"I don't see where this is going." Kakashi stated.

"Well, Ino and I think Naruto was referring to you, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said.

To say that caught Kakashi caught off guard was an understatement. He was not only caught off guard; he was in shock until the looks that Naruto would secretly give me made sense now. He knew that his late sensei would probably kill him for even considering touching his daughter in perverted ways.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said coming back to reality.

"We didn't mean to cause you trouble, Kakashi-Sensei. We sort of figured that it might be you because wolves and dogs are sort of related. Plus, Naruto kept saying stupid fox or that damn fox as well." Ino said.

"Maa...let's say that Naruto does have secret feelings for me; why are you two curious about it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, we are curious because we haven't seen any guy go near Naruto." Ino said.

"Also, Naruto had mumbled something about instincts of a fox." Sakura said, "And this is all before that pery old guy came to teach Naruto."

"Fox instincts?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, she said and I quote, 'my fox instincts are claiming the the pervy wolf as my mate when I'm just crushing on him.' It was really weird." Ino said.

"I need to go, girls. I have something to discuss with the 5th Hokage." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Ino watched as Kakashi shunoed to the Hokage's office.

...The Hokage's Office...

Tsunade was reading a letter that Jiraiya had sent to her telling her the conversation that she had with Naruto. When Kakashi entered thru the window into her office.

"Sit down, Hatake." Tsunade stated sternly.

Kakashi did as the hokage said.

Tsunade dismissed her Anbu because this was a private conversation that she was going to have with the silver haired man. She placed a privacy barrier around the entire room.

"Kakashi, I just recieved a letter from Jiraiya. He had a very interesting conversation with Naruto." Tsunade said.

"About what?" Kakashi asked.

"About you, Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Kakashi was shocked and asked carefully, "What do you mean, Lady Tsunade...I mean Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto told Jiraiya that she had been crushing on you and asked him of all people how to deal with these feelings." Tsunade said.

Kakashi let Tsunade's words sink in and then fell backwards in shock in his seat.

Tsunade hadn't expected the Copy-nin to react like that.

_~Inside Kakashi's mindscape~_

_**'So the vixen has had secret feelings for us?' A voice questioned.**_

_'Who are you?' Kakashi asked._

_**'I'm your inner wolf and my name is Silver, Hatake brat!' The voice said.**_

_'This is crazy.' Kakashi said._

_**'No, what's crazy is that the nine-tailed fox as considered us the perfect mate for Naruto Uzumaki considering who her father was our sensei.' Silver said.**_

_'That's true.' Kakashi stated to Silver._

_**'The nine-tails must have chosen us for a reason when she was ten.' Silver said.**_

_'But why?' Kakashi said._

_**'You're not just Kakashi the Copy-nin for a reason. You have the Sharingan given to you by your deceased friend, Obito Uchiha.' Silver stated.**_

_'Your point?' Kakashi questioned._

_**'I'm merely suggesting that the nine tails may haved figured that you are the only who can protect Naruto and Naruto agreed with him.' Silver stated.**_

_'If sensei were alive, he would probably kill me for even courting his daughter.' Kakashi said._

_**'His wife might have a different oppion on that though.' Silver suggested.**_

_Kakashi sighed and said, 'So I'm resigned to my fate.'_

_**'Pretty much, Hatake brat. Considering, Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather and the 5th Hokage is her godmother.' Silver said.**_

_'Like that makes me feel so much better.' Kakashi said sarcastically not letting it sink in._

_**Silver sighed at how dense the Hatake brat was sometimes.**_

_'Wait a minute! You mean that Naruto is training with her godfather while her godmother runs Konoha!' Kakashi said as Silver's words had finally sunk in._

_**'Bingo!' Silver said mischievously, 'However, the hokage is trying to wake you up.'**_

_~Kakashi coming back to reality~_

"KAKASHI, WAKE UP!" Tsunade shouted at him.

"Maa...this is too just shocking." Kakashi said.

"Glad you're awake, Kakashi. However, when Naruto returns to the village, she can't know that you are aware of her feelings right now." Tsunade said.

"That might be a little hard considering it was the nine-tails doing in the first place." Kakashi stated.

Tsunade's eyes went wide with shock with what Kakashi had just said. Then she asked him, "How do you know that, Kakashi?"

"Silver told me, apparently he's my inner wolf. He's says that there is reason the nine-tails chose me to be Naruto's mate." Kakashi said rubbing his head.

Tsunade was shocked to hear that the nine-tails chose Kakashi as Naruto's mate for some reason. Then she asked, "How do you feel about being Naruto's mate?"

"Well, I feel like her father is going to come back from the grave and kill me where as Kushina will probably have a huge grin on her face." Kakashi stated.

'Wow, he really got knocked out but in a way he's right.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Kakashi and Tsunade continued to talk for a couple of hours.

...Back with Naruto and Jiraiya...

Naruto was training some more with Jiraiya as well as learning a lot from the toads. While Naruto was training; Jiraiya was reading a letter that Tsunade had sent. He was stunned that it was the nine-tails doing; let alone that the nine-tails chose Kakashi as Naruto's mate.

"What is it, Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked as she started to take a break.

"Naruto, are you aware that these feelings for Kakashi is because the nine-tails chose him as your mate?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I guess that's why I kept saying stupid wolf or perverted wolf because the nine-tails was letting me know in his own way." Naruto suggested.

"You realize that the nine-tails chose Kakashi when you were only 10 years of age." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, I sort of understood considering the damn fox spoke to me before the Chuunin Exams saying that I had to impress the wolf." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes nearly bludged at hearing that.

"By the way, the nine-tails name is Kurama as well as Kyubi no Yoko. He'll probably be upset with me that I told you his name." Naruto said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kurama told me a lot of things while I was 10. Also, he has asked for my forgiveness because he didn't mean to kill my parents. He was under someone's control with the sharingan; however, he says that Kakashi is the one he can trust that doesn't use the sharingan for evil purposes." Naruto said.

Jiraiya was surprised and said, "So even though, Kakashi is a few years older than you; you don't mind to have him as a mate/husband?"

"Kurama knew my feelings for Kakashi before I did. I also wanted to train with you so I could understand those feelings. I realized that I was in love with Kakashi-Sensei when I started reading some of your Icha Icha Paradise series." Naruto said, "That also includes your newest one that I was proof reading for you."

"Amazing!" Jiraiya said, "Are you ready to return to Konoha?"

"Yeah, but you know Kurama is going to suggest that I shock the hell out of Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto stated.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Jiraiya questioned.

"With the ninja outfit that I bought recently." Naruto said.

"You mean the short orange mini skirt with black ninja leggins and black mesh top with the orange v-tank along with your unique jacket." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded.

"Some thing tells me, that Kakashi will have a nosebleed when he sees you in that." Jiraiya said.

So they started packing everything up in order to head back to Konoha and Jiraiya couldn't wait to see Kakashi's reaction to Naruto when she returned.

...Back in Konoha...

Kakashi was in his apartment talking with Pakkun about the whole situation. Pakkun was surprised to learn that Kakashi was considered a mate for Naruto who happened to be Kakashi's former student.

"So what do you plan to do then?" Pakkun asked.

"I don't know because it's shocking to know that my former student, Naruto may have feelings for me." Kakashi stated.

"If Naruto waltzed back here in something sexy; how would you react?" Pakkun asked curiously.

From visual that Pakkun had immedately given him; Kakashi's nose started to bleed as the image appeared before him then he fainted with a nosebleed.

"Boss?" Pakkun said.

**S**_**ilver had decided to take over for a few minutes and said, 'Pakkun, I'm Silver which is Kakashi's inner wolf. I had to take over for a few minutes because I can sense that Naruto is returning. This pup needs to understand that he is the only that can protect his late sensei's daughter.'**_

"What do you mean?" Pakkun asked.

_**'Kurama has been sending me messages for a while. He says that Kakashi is the only one for Naruto because he doesn't use his sharingan for evil purposes. Also, Kurama was aware that I was with Kakashi and that's why he insituated fox instincts in Naruto when he realized that Naruto had feelings for Kakashi.' Silver stated.**_

Pakkun was amazed at hearing that. Then he said, "So basically, boss is the only that the nine-tails trusts with Naruto-san."

_**Silver nodded then said, 'The pup may have even had had feelings for the kit secretly but was too scared to act on them because of the age difference. However, I believe that Naruto will test Kakashi when she returns because I secretly sent Kurama that message telling that Kakashi had secret feelings for Naruto. And yes, Kurama trusts Kakashi with Naruto because he knows what the future holds since he's made from charkra.'**_

"That's crazy, but are you letting the boss come back?" Pakkun said.

_**Silver nodded.**_

Kakashi came to and looked at Pakkun who was looking at him with a smirk. He wondered what had happened or if Silver had taken over while he was unconscious from the shock of the mental image that he had of Naruto wearing something sexy. Then he seemed to sense Naruto's charkra and decided to go see if she was truly back.

...At the Hokage Tower...

Naruto was talking with Sakura and Tsunade when she sensed Kakashi's charkra coming this way; so she went out the window to meet him.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were smiling because they knew that Naruto wanted to see her chosen mate; So Sakura and Tsunade decided to look out the window to see what happens even though Sakura didn't exactly know what was going on.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I have something for you." Naruto said taking out a book then handing it to him.

Kakashi was frozen in place because he saw Naruto's outfit and she looked very sexy in it then he heard what she said and took the book stunned saying while opening the book, "Whaat?"

"It's the next chapter of the Icha Icha Paradise series; it's called Icha Icha Tactics." Naruto said.

Sakura and Tsunade was were watching from the window. Sakura was smiling as well as Tsunade; however, Tsunade was smiling was smiling for a different reason.

Then Naruto took off to go see the rest of her friends.

Kakashi noticed that a peice of paper fell out of the book. He picked it up and read it to himsel:

_Kakashi-Sensei,_

_You are probably aware that I have feelings for you for a long time. I understand that you feel uncomfortable about the situation. I'll be honest with you, I was even confused by feelings that were starting to devolop for you. Kurama who is also known as the Kyubi no Yoko was the one who instagated the fox instincts of mating when I was younger; but now that I'm 13, I'm beginning to understand them a little better. However, I feel that this may feel like it's forcing you to do something that you don't want to do._

_By the way, thanks for always being my sensei and if you want to talk about the situation that we are both in thanks to a fox; I'd be glad to. Also, I'm not against the idea of having you as a mate/husband and I guess I'm really confused as to why Kurama trusts you but he probably has his reasons. Just know that I trust you as well and we'll talk if you want to._

_Naruto_

Kakashi sighed as he read that note because he knew that Naruto was right about them having to talk. However, he was surprised that Naruto was okay with becoming his mate/wife. Even he was confused as to why the nine-tails wanted him to be Naruto's mate.

~Time Skip (Several Weeks Later)~

The village was under attack and every ninja was involved in protecting the village. Naruto had returned from training with the toads. Pain and Naruto were fighting then Hinata came to help Naruto because Hinata saw Naruto like a sister even though they were friends.

When Naruto saw that Hinata was hurt and then learned that Kakashi was killed; she began to transform into the nine-tails however she had entered her mindscape while trapped by Pain.

_...Naruto's mindscape..._

_Naruto was heading to the cage to release Kurama when a hand grabbed. She turned to see the 4th Hokage who was her father and she wonered if he knew that Kurama had chose his former student as her mate._

_"Let's go some where else to talk." Minato said._

_Naruto nodded._

_"You've grown up a lot my daughter." Minato said._

_"Dad, I'm glad to see you." Naruto said as she punched him._

_Minato stumbled a little but he couldn't blame her; he just smiled at her._

_"Dad, we need to talk." Naruto said._

_Minato was confused and wondered what she wanted to talk about._

_Naruto took a deep breath and said, " Dad, I'm in love with Kakashi Hatake who was a student under you."_

_Minato fell over in shock at hearing that then he seemed a little bit upset._

_"Dad, before you go and get overprotective; I need to tell you that it was more of Kurama's doing. Apparently, Kurama trusts Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said._

_Minato's eyes went wide to learn that Kakashi was his daughter's instructor._

_"Dad, I had realized that I had romantic feelings for Kakashi while I was with Jiraiya-Sensei. Also, Kakashi and I talked about this because I felt like Kakashi was being forced into this. Plus, I told him that for some reason I got the feeling that Kurama trusted him around me." Naruto said._

_Minato was stunned._

_Then Naruto explained to Minato that Kurama had asked for her forgiveness as well as what was going on. When Naruto finished explaing everything to her father that Kurama had told her when she 10. Minato was completely surprised._

_After a few minutes, Minato said, "Then Kakashi has my blessing to court you, Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled at her father with tears in her eyes. Then she returned to reality._

_...Returned to reality..._

Naruto was back and continued fightins Pain; then she went to find the person that was controling Pain and found him. His name was Nagato; so she began talking with him and explaining a lot of things.

~Meanwhile~

_...Kakashi in the Spirit World..._

_Kakashi was sitting a fire across from his father, Sakumo._

_"Kakashi?" Sakumo said._

_"Dad, where am I?" Kakashi asked curiously._

_"You're dead but you're limbo." Sakumo said._

_Kakashi and his father talked for a long time. Then Sakumo said, "I believe that there is a young woman out there waiting for you."_

_"I suppose." Kakashi said._

_"So care to talk about it?" Sakumo asked._

_Kakashi sighed and started telling him the entire story from the beginning. From how Naruto had been giving him strange looks at the age of 10 to how sexy she looked when she returned from a three year training with Jiraiya-Sensei. He also mentioned the conversation that they had before the attack happened._

_"It sounds that the 4th Hokage's daughter really cares about you, Kakashi. Also, it sounds like the villagers toughened her up without them realizing it." Sakumo said._

_Kakashi looked at his father in confusion._

_"Kakashi, there may be a possiblity that the Jinchurikis of the tailed beasts may end up with some of their traits which includes their sexual desires in threoy of course or the tailed beast may see you as her perfect mate." Sakumo said, "Although, I admit that it is surprising that Naruto has feelings for you and if I was alive; I would've gladly welcome her into the family and so would you're mother. Folllow your heart, Kakashi. Return to her."_

_...Back to the World of the Living..._

Naruto was walking thru the forest tired from her personal battle with Pain then facing Nagato. She nearly clasped; however, Kakashi caught her just as she fell.

"Looks like you deserve a rest." Kakashi said.

"K-Ka-kashi-Sensei?" Naruto said tiredly with a smile.

Kakashi really couldn't believe how much Naruto had grown; he didn't mind carrying her on his back. He was sort of blushing`as he was carrying her on his back. Then he heard her say softly to him, "I thought I lost you, Kakashi."

He replied, "You did, Naruto but everything is okay now."

Kakashi and Naruto made to the edge of the forest; where everyone in the village was cheering for Naruto. Kakashi watched as Naruto was tossed up in the air and she was laughing with her friends.

Iruka walked over to where Kakashi was standing and noticed that Kakashi was looking at with a smile.

"Kakashi, what are you smiling about?" Iruka asked.

"I'm just thinking at how much Naruto has grown in her ninja skills." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto, sure has grown a lot in her ninja skills in the past three years." Iruka said.

"Iruka, may ask you something?" Kakashi said.

"Sure." Iruka said.

"What if your former student admitted that she had feelings for you?" Kakashi questioned.

"I would probably be shocked. Who is it?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Naruto." Kakashi simply stated.

"Are you kidding me, she's like a little sister to me, Kakashi!" Iruka said a little angry.

"That's why I was asking you on what I should do." Kakashi merely stated.

Iruka was confused and said, "Kakashi, did something happen?"

"It's just when I was dead for a while; I talked with my father and he had this theory about the tailed beasts when they reside within their hosts. He said that there is a possiblity of the Jinchuriki pick up some of the traits of the tailed beast that they host and he also said that there is a possiblity that the nine tails chose Naruto's mate sort speak." Kakashi stated.

"Are you saying that the nine-tails believes that you are the one for Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

"It's possible but why did he choose me of all people to be her mate is what has me confused." Kakashi said quietly.

"May be, he thought that you could protect her or he could be feeding off her emotions." Iruka said.

"May be." Kakashi said.

"Why are you asking me all this though, Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Well, you are like an elder brother to Naruto." Kakashi stated.

Iruka sighed and said, "That's true, but if she loves you then there is really nothing I can do and I'll just have to accept that the nine-tails trusts you with her even though it is strange."

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say to that.

~A week later or four weeks later~

Naruto and Sakura were walking thru the village when they spotted above them; Kakashi and Gai hopping from roof to roof.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm guessing that it's Gai-Sensei's and Kakashi-Sensei's annual challenge." Naruto stated.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Hm?" Naruto said.

"Who are you in love with?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sakura, can you promise me that you won't tell Ino." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"I promise." Sakura said.

"I'm in love with Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said shyly.

Sakura was in shock to hear that Naruto was in love with their former Sensei and asked, "Since when were you in love with him?"

"At first it was just a crush but then while I was training with pervy-sage; I started to realize that my feelings for Kakashi-Sensei was just more than a crush and on top of that..." Naruto paused for a moment.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the nine-tails believes that Kakashi-Sensei is the perfect mate for me." Naruto finally said.

"Mate?" Sakura questioned.

"It's term that the tailed beasts use when they found someone for their hosts to share their life with. However, I think the nine-tails is love with Kakashi-Sensei's inner wolf as well." Naruto stated.

So Naruto and Sakura continued to talk until Kakashi dropped in front of them and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek; which caused her to blush. Then he disappeared to finish his challenge with Gai.

Sakura giggled and said, " I think that Kakashi-Sensei may feel the same way for you, Naruto."

"The wolf is so going to get the shock of his life for that!" Naruto said.

"I'll help you with that, Naruto." Sakura giggled.

Both of the girls were smiling mischeiviously at they were going to come up with to shock Kakashi. So they went the shopping district to plan their surprise for their former sensei who was going to be Naruto's husband.


	2. Pirate Captain Kakashi Hatake

**Captian Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake**

By: kpron2008

[Main Pairing: Kakashi Hatake and Female Naruto Uzumaki. Other Pairing: Obito and Rin. Oneshot.]

{Author's note: I decided to do fanfic with Kakashi as a pirate and Naruto as a princess. I don't know if anyone as ever done this before but I'm going to try it. So please tell me what you think and how I did. Please and Thank you.}

Captain Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake and his crew of the Silver Fang were making their way to the shores to the kingdom of Konoha.

"Captian?" A man said.

"Yes, Obito?" Kakashi said.

"What do we do once we reach the kingdom of Konoha?" Obito asked.

"We are pirates, Obito. We do what we do best." Kakakashi said.

"And what are you going after, captain?" Obito questioned.

Kakashi eye smiled and answered, "I'll be going after the percious daughter of King Minato and Queen Kushina."

Obito looked at his captain and best friend thinking he was crazy to go after the princess herself.

~In the Kingdom of Konoha~

King Minato and Queen Kushina were excited because today was their daughter, Naruto's 18th birthday and all the eligible young princes would be attending. They hoped that their daughter would pick one to marry. However, little did they know that their were going to be in for a rude awaking later on.

...In Naruto's bedroom...

Naruto was being woken up by her lady in waiting, Rin Nohara in order to be ready for today.

"Good morning, Rin." Naruto said.

"Good morning, Princess Naruto." Rin said.

"Rin, you know that you can call me Naruto when we are alone." Naruto said.

"I know, Naruto. But today is your 18th birthday and you know what that means." Rin said.

Naruto groaned, "It means that I have to deal with suitors."

"Yes, it does, your highness." Rin giggled.

"I would rather have the Pirate Captain, Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake come and take me away from here." Naruto said suddenly.

Rin gasped and said, "Your highness, be careful what you wish for."

"At least, he could give me the chance at freedom for a while." Naruto said.

Rin sighed because she knew that the Princess didn't like being couped up in the castle and she couldn't really blame her in a way. She also knew that the Princess loved reading about Captain Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake's adventures. So in a way, she wondered if the Princess's wish did come true; how was Captain Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake was going to pull it off getting the Princess out of the castle.

In fact, she would like to go with her princess because she heard that Captain Hatake's most trusted crew member was pretty good looking as well. She also wondered what else the Princess truly thought of the pirate captain, Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake other than giving her her freedom from the royal life.

"So, your highness, you need to get out of bed and get ready to for the day." Rin said finally.

"Okay, I'm getting up out of bed, Rin." Naruto said.

"What dress would like to wear, Princess Naruto?" Rin asked.

"I think that I'll wear my sunset orange ball gown that has silver and red roses embroidered on it." Naruto said.

"Why that one, Princess Naruto?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well, it seems appropriate for the event for today. Doesn't it, Rin?" Naruto said.

Rin just nodded as she set some things out to go with the dress that Naruto had picked out. She was going to help Naruto get ready for the celebration of her 18th birthday.

~Meanwhile~

Captian Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake and his crew were making their way to the shores of Konoha.

"CAPTAIN, THERE SEEMS TO BE A CELEBRATION GOING ON!" The lookout shouted.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Men it seems that we'll have to blend in for a while and figure out what this celebration is for."

The crew agreed with their captain on that because that's how things worked for them and no one even knew that they had been there. However, this time was different because they wanted to let the people know that they were here but when it was the right time since there was going to be a signal to allow them to be wild like the pirates that they are.

"Obito and I will be inside the castle; so wait until Obito gives the signal to break out in the pirate ways." Kakashi said.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" The crew shouted.

So, they made their way towards the castle once they had docked and found out that it was Princess Naruto's 18th birthday. For Kakashi and Obito it felt strange being back home just a little bit; but they were happy to know that a good King and Queen were ruling over Kononha still.

...Back at the Castle...

Princess Naruto was walking down the hallway with Rin following her as they made their way to the throne room/ ballroom.

"Naruto?" A male voice said.

Naruto turned to see her father approaching her and said, "Hello, father."

"Naruto, I know that you're not exactly happy about today. However, it is a tradition that has been done for centuries." Minato said.

"I know, dad; but I wish that I could have a little bit of freedom before this." Naruto stated.

Minato chuckled and said, "I knew a young man a long time ago; he was a part of Konoha but he left Konoha when his father died and his best friend went with him. They were excellent in their skills with a sword and a gun."

"What exactly does this have to do with this situation, dad?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing really, Naruto. I was just telling you that sometimes the choices we make in life can be good or bad. If it were up to me and your mother; we would want you to find true love but the royal council will not hear of it." Minato said.

"Dad?" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Minato said.

"Just speeaking metaphorically of course; what would you and mom think if a fell in love with a pirate?" Naruto asked.

"You falling with a pirate? I guess that would be an adventure in itself because your mother and I would always worry about the both of you especially if the two of you had children. Metaphorically, of course." Minato said.

"Of course." Naruto said.

So Naruto walked into the throne room with her father to her awaiting doom as she liked to call it. When she entered the room everyone was bowing to her to show her some respect; however, she thought she saw something that looked like silver at first then she just shook her head.

"What is it, your highness?" Rin whispered quietly for only Naruto hear.

"I thought I saw silver hair." Naruto whispered back to Rin.

Rin quietly gasped in shock.

Naruto was introduced to several young princes that were stuck up asses with exception of a Prince named Gaara with his two syblings. She told Gaara and his syblings that she really wasn't the mood to marry anyone but had to meet all the princes. She also told them that she would consider them friends with whatever happened after this party was over with. Prince Gaara and his syblings agreed on friendship.

"Prince Gaara, I think that your sister, Princess Temari has fallen in love with Shikamaru who is captian of the guard." Naruto said to Gaara.

"I believe you're right, Princess Naruto. They make a good couple if their love is true." Gaara said.

Naruto just smiled.

"Princess Naruto, I'm sure you'll find someone to trust your heart to." Gaara said reassuring her.

"Thanks, Prince Gaara." Naruto said.

"You're welcome, Princess Naruto." Gaara said.

Naruto decided to take a walk out onto the balcony to get a little fresh air from all the stuffy room that was full of Princes that thought that they would be able to woo her. She had been happy when Prince Gaara just wanted to be friends.

"Hello, Princess?" A male voice said.

Naruto turned to see a silvered haired man sitting on the balcony railing. He was wearing what appeared to be an overcoat of sorts; but what caught her attention the most was there appeared to be a small dog sitting on his shoulder. Then she said, "Did you know that you had a dog resting on your shoulder?"

"That I did, Princess and his name is Pakkun. He's the smallest of my dogs." The man said.

"Amazing, that he trusts you completely. What kind of dog is he?" Naruto asked.

"A pug." The man answered.

Naruto smiled and said, "At least, the two of are free."

The man seemed a little confused at first until Naruto said, "I feel like I'm trapped by royal duties all the time because my parents are over protective of me for certain reasons that I can't tell you. Earlier today, I told Rin that is my lady in waiting that I wished that Captain Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake would come and take me away from here for a while."

The man blinked at that and said, "Princess, you should be careful what you wish for."

"That's what Rin said too; but at least he would be giving me my freedom even if it was for a while." Naruto said to the man.

Suddenly, the pug named Pakkun spoke, "Boss, the signal!"

Naruto was surprised to hear the pug talk then she heard the man say, "Well, Princess it seems that your wish is about to come true."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

The man eye-smiled at the Princess and said, "My name is Captain Kakashi 'Sharingan' Hatake or just Captain Sharingan Hatake, princess; at your service."

Princess Naruto's eyes widen with shock for a few minutes then she heard screams. So, she figure that she would play with the pirate captain a bit and said, "Catch me if you can, Captain Hatake." taking off in a run.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Kakashi said.

"Of course, you weren't expecting that, boss. However, it's almost like she wants you to chase after her for some reason." Pakkun said.

"It seems that I have no choice then but to chase after her." Kakashi said.

Pakkun chuckled.

"What's so funny, Pakkun?" Kakashi questioned as he ran through the castle to find the princess.

"Well, I'm not sure but it seems that she has chosen you as her mate and wants you to give chase." Pakkun stated.

Kakashi nearly skidded to a halt at what Pakkun said to him and it was weird because stopped in front of a door with a fox on it. He opened the door and found the princess standing there in a beautiful orange gown and it wasn't as puffy as the one she had been wearing earlier when they first met.

"Apparently, puffy ball gowns don't do you any justice, Princess." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to see Captain Hatake standing there in her door way when Rin came charging at him with a sword when Obito jumped in front of him and countered her. Both Naruto and Kakashi blinked because neither one expected this. Obito was fighting with a girl in order to protect his captain.

"I never thought see the day that Obito would end up fighting a girl." Kakashi said.

Naruto giggled at that and said, "Rin isn't your normal lady in waiting either."

Kakashi looked at the Princess curiously. Then he watched as Obito and the girl fought which he had to admit that she fought pretty damn good for a young woman. However, he was actually more curious about the young princess because she didn't seemed frightened by him at all.

Naruto and Kakashi were having a normal conversation and while they were talking; Naruto's body was reacting to him for some reason that didn't understand. While Rin and Obito were battling each other. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door; however, royal guards burst through the doors followed by the King and Queen.

Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear, "Sorry, Princess but I have to do what I have to do. Plus, Obito already has Rin."

Naruto just nodded.

"NARUTO! RIN!" The King and Queen shouted.

Both Kakashi and Obito had both girls in their arms by now.

"Captain Sharingan realse my daughter!" Kushina screamed.

Kakashi was kind of surprised by the Queen's reaction; while he was aware that the King was anaylizing him as if he knew who him and Obito were.

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Sorry your majesties, but we will be leaving with your daughter and apparently her lady in waiting."

Naruto's eyes as well as Rin's eyes went wide as they realized that they were going to jump out the window of the room; but they both strangely had faith in the two men that had them.

Kushina bawled as she watched her daughter being kidnapped along with her lady in waiting.

"Kushina, didn't Captain Sharingan seem familiar some how?" Minato questioned.

"What do you mean, Minato?" Kushina asked her husband.

"Well other than Rin and a gentleman fighting; Naruto and Captain Sharingan must've been having a conversation before we charged in about what I don't know." Minato said.

...Down by the docks...

"Ladies, after you." Kakashi said.

Both Naruto and Rin borded the ship followed by Captian Sharingan and Obito.

"Captain, why are you bringing women abord the ship." A man said.

"This is Princess Naruto and her lady in waiting, Rin. They are our prisoners or more like guests on the ship." Kakashi said,"The Princess will stay in my quarters and Lady Rin will stay with Obito. Those are my orders! Now set sail!"

"RIGHT AWAY, CAPTAIN!" The crew shouted.

The Royal guard followed by their majesties made it to the docks as the pirate ship known as the Silver Fang sailed off.

"We're sorry your majesties, we were late to stop them." A guard said.

"We just have to hope that Princess Naruto and Lady Rin will be safe aboard the pirateship called the Silver Fang." Minato said holding his wife close.

~A week later aboard the Silver Fang~

Kakashi walked into his cabin locking his door and was surprised at to see it clean along with his bed made. He wondered if the princess was behind this because he saw everything organized from his books to his maps to a few other things. He saw that his favorite book series was arranged in order correctly and wondered how the princess knew the correct order. Then the door opened from the bathroom well what was considered a bathroom aboard the ship in cabin well quarters. Out walked Princess Naruto with her dripping wet blonde hair and wrapped in a towel. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked compared when he first met that night in her 18th birthday; he thought secretly to himself that she had looked sexy in her dress, now he thought that she was sexy in a towel.

Naruto felt that someone was looking at her and turned to see the captain staring directing at her; almost as if he was a wolf and she was his prey but he seemed stunned for a moment.

"Captain?" Naruto said.

Kakashi was still staring at her like he was frozen in place.

"Captain Sharingan Wolf?" Naruto said.

Finally, Kakashi snapped out of daze and said well questioned, "Captian Sharingan Wolf?"

"Well, you do act like a wolf." Naruto stated.

"I do?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes and that is sort of sexy in a way." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at the princess stunned for a moment then he growled a little.

Naruto's eyes widen at the growl but it sent shivers down her spin as well but it wasn't a shiver fear but of pleasure.

"So, you think that I'm sexy; princess and you've only been on my ship a week." Kakashi said coyly as he approached her.

"Y-Y-Yes." Naruto stuttered.

"Could you be a little vixen, princess? In your own way, you are seducing this wolf, princess." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled and said, "That's exactly what I am. I'm a vixen that has unexpectedly fallen in love with a wolf within a few days that turned into a week."

"What are exactly are you implying, princess?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

"Even a vixen knows when she is in the presence of an Alpha Wolf and apparently you affect me more than you realize." Naruto said.

Kakashi was stunned as he realized what the princess was getting at that he decided now or never to ask her one question that has bugged him since she had been aboard his ship.

"Princess Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, captain?" Naruto said.

"Are you about to go into heat as if you were a female fox?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto blushed and nodded.

"I see. Then I'll have to care of that." Kakashi said smiling walked back over to his cabin door.

Naruto watched as the captain unlocked his door and hung a sign the on the outside on the door then shut it then locked it back. Then he walked back over to her and motioned her to lay down on the bed. She did as the captain wanted her to do and laid down on the bed.

"Now before we get started, princess; do you mind telling me everything because I am curious as to why I'm the one that is having this affect on you." Kakashi said.

"I believe it may have to do something with when I was born as far as I know." Naruto said.

"Explain the best that you can, princess." Kakashi said.

So, Naruto told Kakashi what she had overheard her parents say a few days before her 18th birthday. She told him that they had said something about the great fox spirit saving her life when she was really young; they also had said that her body would react to the that was truly meant for her. As she continued telling Kakashi what she had heard; he just ran his fingers through her wet hair. Then he had his other hand move towards the towel that was covering her freshly cleaned nude body. He was surprised that she had overheard something that her parents was trying keep from her as he started removing her towel from her body.

"Beautiful?" Kakashi said at seeing Naruto nude before him.

Naruto was sporting a blush at being called beautiful and let out a soft gasp as she felt Kakashi's hot tongue started licking her body up and down. Which caused her to shiver because this was the first time that she had ever been touched by a man like this but yet she felt comfortable with Kakashi as he continued his minastrations with sexual intent. Then she gasped again as she felt a finger intrude her woman as well as Kakashi's hot tongune on her clit. He was moving his finger in out to get her really wet as well as to drive her a little crazy with pleasure which started to cause her to moan once he added two more fingers. With each moan she made; he went faster.

After he got her wet enough; he himself stripped and saw how wide the princess's eyes went when she saw his manhood that he chuckled. However, he was shocked when the princess began to suck him off which caused groan with pleasure from her. He could see the lust glazing her eyes which made her look more beautiful as well as an important treasure to him. She was finished; he laid her back down on the bed then he lined his manhood up with her womanhood. He slowly entered her enough for her to adjust until he heard her say, "Move wolf!"

"As you wish, Princess." Kakashi said.

They continued their sexual activity with moans of pleasure that each other recieving from one another.

~Meanwhile with Rin and Obito~

"So, Rin, how did you know how to fight like that when we first met?" Obito asked curiously.

"I taughted myself so I could protect Princess Naruto because the Princess a secret that I was entrusted with." Rin stated.

"What is the secret?" Obito asked.

"Obito, if I tell you have to swear not to tell anyone." Rin said.

"I promise." Obito said.

Rin told Obito about the secret of the princess and he was stunned to hear that the princess had the blood of the Nine-Tailed Fox running through her blood. The he recalled that something like that happened to Kakashi when he was young.

"Rin?" Obito said.

"Hm?" Rin said.

"The captain has wolf blood running through him as well." Obito said.

Rin was shocked to learn this but knew that Obito had said was entrusted to her as well. Then it clicked with her and just had to ask, "Would your captain be an Alpha wolf?"

Obito nodded then asked, "Why?"

"Princess is an Omega vixen which is a female fox." Rin said.

"When was Princess Naruto suppose to into her first heat?" Obito questioned.

Rin's eyes widen as she realized it and said, "It's suppose happen sometime today."

"Oh shit!" Obito said.

"What is it, Obito?" Rin asked curiously.

"If Princess Naruto is going into heat then the captain may take her as his mate." Obito said.

"The Pincess may be an Omega and if she's okay with your captain as her mate and he makes her happy that's all that matters." Rin said.

"What about you, Rin? Are you happy with me?" Obito questioned.

"Yes, I'm happy being with you, Obito." Rin said.

Obito smiled and said, "I guess we'll both have to protect the Princess and her mate, my Captain."

"I guess we will, Obito." Rin said.

"May I court you, Lady Rin?" Obito asked.

"Yes, you may." Rin said smiling.

~Back with Kakashi and Princess Naruto~

Kakashi had marked the Princess and the Princess had marked him in their final release of the evening.

"Mate?" Kakashi said running his fingers through her hair.

"Hm?" Naruto said her eyes fluttered opened.

"I believe we need to bathe and clean up everything." Kakashi said.

"I agree my Alpha." Naruto said.

"My sweet Omega, you are mine and I am your's." Kakashi said smiling.

"Well, we certainly can't keep calling each other Alpha and Omega." Naruto suggested.

"Would you mind if I called you 'Naru' for short?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled and said, "Not at all, Kashi."

Kakashi chuckled at his nickname that the Princess had given him. He realized that his mate may be a little sore from their sexual activity; so he decided to go run some warm water for the both of them. Then he walked back into their cabin and picked up the Princess bridal-style from the bed to carry her into the bathroom.

"Kashi, what are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Carrying my mate, to the bath. Since it was your first time, you might be a little sore." Kakashi said looking down at Naruto in his arms.

"You're right about it being my first time, mate. " Naruto said.

"So you saved yourself for me?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes because I think some how my body knew who I was meant to be with if that makes any sense." Naruto said.

"Not really, but I would like to know more about my mate." Kakashi said.

"Deal, Kashi." Naruto said.

...In the Bathroom...

Kakashi climbed into the bath with Naruto and sat her between his legs as he let her soak for a bit. He sort of massaged some her muscles then he sort of heard her moan just a little bit and wondered if she was moaning out of pleasure or if she was moaning from him massaging her sore muscles.

"Kashi?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naru?" Kakashi said.

"What I tell you will probably shock you and I understand if you don't want to talk to me after what I tell you." Naruto said.

"I'm willing to listen, my mate." Kakashi said.

So, Naruto began her tail from the very beginning from her birth that had heard secretly from her parents when they didn't know she was listening and she had six years-old. She told Kakashi that she had been surprised that her parents had went to the nine-tails for help when she was about six months-old and the nine-tails had given some of his blood to her in order to save her life. She told him that the nine-tails had warned her parents that her body would react to her mate and her mate alone. As Naruto was telling him all of this; he was amazed to learn that he was the one truly meant for her of all things because her body reacted to him. He continued to listen as Naruto continued her story. As he was hearing the rest of the story until lead up to the day that he had met Naruto who had just talked to him like he had been one of the guests at her 18th birthday celebration.

When Naruto finished her story. Kakashi was stunned that the Princess was sort of like him in a way because she carried the blood of the nine-tails like carried the blood of the Silver wolf that had saved his life when he was a teenager. He was amazed that he and the Princess had something in common like carrying blood of an animal that was considered a spirit or a demon.

"So, in some way, Princess; you and I are alike." Kakashi said.

"How so, my love?" Naruto asked curiously.

Then Kakashi told his story to Naruto since she had told her story to him and it was only fair that he did share it with her. So he also started from the beginning by telling her that he and Obito were orginally from the Kingdom of Konoha but it changed for him when he lost his father when he was young. He told her that a young prince taught him and Obito how to fight but something happened that they both ended up leaving Konoha. Then he also told her how him and Obito had become pirates and going with the flow; but they never kidnapped anyone, however, they ended rescuing people then sent them off in a dingy filled with supplies. Although, they had earned title of the strangest group of pirates from the people that the had rescued it had stuck with them. Then he mentioned that a dream told to go back to Konoha to keep someone safe and wasn't sure what it meant at first until he had seen her out on the balcony had a conversation with her that his dream sort of made sense to him.

When he had finished his story; Naruto was surprised that a dream that Kakashi had had sent him to her in order for him to protect her.

"I guess from both our stories that fate knew that we were meant to be together." Naruto finally said.

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "I guess so. Princess, you favor both your parents."

"Thank you, I think. My blonde and blue eyes come from my father. Dad told me that my face looks like my mother's; however, my temper could be from both of them from what I heard from my tutors." Naruto said.

Kakashi blinked when Naruto told him that and asked, "Naru, what is your father's name?"

"Minato. Why?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gulped as he realized that he had just kidnapped his sensei's daughter and not only that he had mated her as well. Then he said, "It was your father that taught me and Obito to fight."

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and she could tell that her mate wasn't lying to her and said, "So you're the one that told me about that had wolf like reflexes and had an unique fighting style from the one that he taught you."

"You're not angry?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, because it only makes this so much more special between us." Naruto said smiling at Kakashi.

So they washed off and got out of the tub; then Kakash let the water out then carried Naruto to the sofa as he changed the sheets and everything. Once that was done; he then walked over to the sofa and picked Naruto up again then laid her down on the bed.

"Naruto, get some rest before your heat decides to hit again." Kakashi said.

"Okay, love." Naruto said giving Kakashi a kiss before he put his mask back on.

Kakashi decided to get some rest beside her as well because it was going to be long day for both of them.


	3. Time Travel Shock

**Time Travel Shock**

By:kpron2008

Summary:

{Pairing: Female Naruto and Kakashi}

Naruto was crying as Kakashi was dying in her arms and she finally got to tell him feelings. His last words to her was, 'I love you too, Naruto, my kitsune. Sorry, it took me too long to realize that.'; she kept the necklace that he had given her for her 18th birthday. She wanted to commit suicide in order to be with the man that she loved so dearly.

However, all the tailed-beasts didn't want her to do such such a thing; so they decided to send her back in time to when her parents were alive and the man that she loved was 14 years-old. They wanted her to be happy with the man she loved because she was the only one who understood them in a way that no one else did. They also knew that they would be sending her back in time to the 3rd Shinobi War and agreed that if she was taken to T & I that they would explain to the 3rd Hokage, Minato and Kushina as well as the Hatake wolf brat as Kurama liked to call him.

What will happen when Naruto that she back in time?

How will she react to her parents as well as a 14 year-old Kakashi?

Naruto was still crying over the death of the man that she loved that she grabbed his kunai in order to join him in the afterlife. When the tailed beasts stepped in to stop her by dragging into her mindscape. Once she was there; Kurama put her in a sleeping jutsu then they all ciricled around her and they the time travel jutsu which is really forbidden and not mention they were also going deage Naruto to be the same age as Kakashi in the past which was between 13 or 14. They preformed the time traveling jutsu; they knew where they needed to land in the past and that's in front of Minato and his team but they knew that they were taking a risk.

~Konoha of the past during the 3rd Shinobi war~

Minato was his team were on a simple mission to go check out an explosion that happened a few minutes outside the gates of Konoha. He was glad that him and his team were asked to investagate the explosion. When they arrived at the sight; they shocked to see a young girl bloody like she had been in a fight because their was blood on her clothes, her face and a few other places.

The young girl opened her eyes and was confused at first and asked, "Am I dead?"

Minato was shocked to see that she had blues eyes and blonde hair like him and that she wore a Leaf Village hitai-ate with a lot of scratches on it. Then he answered her by saying, "No, you're not dead yet. We're going to take you to the village so you can get healed up then you can talk with the hokage but we'll have to make sure that you're not a spy."

"Where exactly am I?" Naruto asked weakly.

"You're a few miles outside of Konoha and you kind of alerted everyone ninja." A male voice said.

Naruto turned to the voice and her eyes went wide with shock as she saw the 14 year-old Kakashi Hatake which meant that she had time traveled to when her father was a Jounin-Sensei to Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara; it also meant that this was Team 7 under her father who later became the 4th Hokage after the death of Obito and Rin. She looked at Kakashi again and said quietly, "Silly wolf." then passed out.

Minato heard the words the young woman had said to Kakashi and wondered why she had called Kakashi a 'silly wolf' then he noticed that she was wearing a necklace that had a wolf and a fox sitting beside each other. He also noticed that the wolf had a diamond eye and a ruby eye while the fox had two ruby eyes. He took a look at the necklace and on the back of the necklace; he saw an inscription that said, 'Happy Birthday, Kitsune'.

Then he turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I want you to take her to the Konoha Hospital and the other two go with you just in case."

"Hai! Sesnei!" The three said in unison.

Minato went to go tell the hokage what him and his team had found out.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and his teammates were rushing the young girl to the hospital.

...Konoha Hospital...

"Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, what are the three of you doing here?" A nurse asked.

"Minato-Sensei asked us to bring the girl here until he comes with Hokage." Obito said.

"I managed to heal some of her wounds." Rin said.

"I was the one who was told to carry her here; she was in the explosion that happened a few miles from the Konoha gates." Kakashi said.

"Oh my! Then bring her quickly so we can make sure that there is nothing serious wrong with the poor girl that Rin couldn't heal." The nurse said.

Kakashi and his teammates were sitting in the waiting room as they had watched the nurse wheel the girl away to the OR Room.

"Kakashi, do you think that she'll be okay?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, Rin. She did seem pretty bad." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, wheither or not she's an enemy; we still needed to help her." Obito said.

"The question is, could she be a leaf ninja and was she on a mission that was top secret?" Rin asked.

Suddenly, they heard, "Where's Minato? Is he and his team okay?"

The three of them knew exactly who it was because there she was hugging them. She had grabbed them when she saw them and gave them a hug.

"Are you all okay? Where's Minato?" The red haired woman asked them.

"We're fine, Kushina-sama." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, we just brought a young girl in that was in the explosion a few miles outside the village." Obito said.

"Is she okay?" Kushina asked in shock that a girl had been in a explosion.

"I managed to heal some of her wounds, but she seemed shocked when she saw all of us which includes Minato-Sensei." Rin said.

Kushina was surprised to hear that. So she decided to wait with Minato's team to make sure that the young girl was okay.

...In the Hokage Tower...

Minato was telling the Hokage everything that he could about the explosion as well as about the girl and her necklace that she was wearing.

Hiruzen was puffing on his pipe as he listen to Minato and what he was telling him then said, "We have to make sure that she's not a spy so we are going to have Inoichi Yamanka and Shikaku Nara with us."

"I understand." Minato said.

"So what story should we come with in case everything with the girl turns out okay?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I could say that she's a long lost sister; only if she's okay with that." Minato said.

Suddenly, an Anbu dropped in front of Hiruzen and Minato then said, "Hokage-sama, Minato's team along with Kushina are at the hospital awaiting news on the young girl's condition."

Minato was sort of shocked that his wife was with his team.

"Kushina, thought that Minato and his team had been hurt." The Anbu ninja said sensing that Minato was in shock.

"Raven, get Inoichi and Shikaku and have them meet us at the Konoha Hospital." Hiruzen said.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" Raven said and disappeared.

Hiruzen looked at Minato after Raven left and said, "Is something bothering you, Minato?"

Minato looked at the Hokage and said, "The young girl seemed shocked to see me and my team. It was almost like she knew us, but her reaction was more directed at Kakashi."

Hiruzen was surprised by hearing that and said, "We might figure that out with Inoichi's and Shikaku's help."

"Kushina will probably want to be there as well." Minato stated.

Hiruzen sighed as he realized that Minato was right about that. Then they decided to head to the Konoha Hospital to get this out of the way.

...Back at Konoha Hospital...

Kushina and Minato's team went into the room that they moved the girl into after her recovery. When they entered, the girl was sittiing up and looking out the window until she heard, "Datta bane!"

Naruto turned with wide eyes in shock to see her mother standing there with her father's team. She wasn't sure what to say but she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kakashi was stunned to see the young girl start to cry at seeing his sensei's wife and wonder if Kushina reminder of someone she knew.

Kushina rushed over to the girl and hugged her saying, "I'm sorry for making you cry."

Kakashi watched as the girl stiffened then he heard her say, "It's not your fault, ma'am. I'm just experiancing a lot of emotions right now as well as being confused a little bit."

"Ma'am?! You can call me Kushina-nee if you like. Besides, there is nothing for you to be confused about you're safe here." Kushina said.

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm just sort of taking in my surroundings."

"You're in the Konoha Hospital and you were in the OR." Kakashi stated suddenly.

Naruto recalled when she had been in the OR before and was in a room after recovery; Kakashi had came in with a dress that was sexy for her. At recalling that; Naruto throw a pillow well pillows at Kakashi.

Obito and Rin were shocked while Kakashi was confused why the girl was attacking him with pillows and calling him, 'a perverted wolf' all of the suddden. Kakashi was retaliated by asking her what her problem was with him throwing the pillows right back her.

Kushina was laughing at the scene that was playing before her because she knew that Kakashi had a bunch of fangirls but never had a girl called him a 'perverted wolf' before. Rin and Obito also were laughing.

That's what Minato, the Hokage, Shikaku and Inoichi walked in on as they entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

Everyone in the room turned to see the Hokage standing there.

Naruto blinked at seeing Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi alive and well.

"We are not exactly sure, Hokage-sama because the girl suddenly started throwing pillows at Kakashi and called him a 'perverted wolf' for some reason." Kushina stated.

Minato looked at Kakashi with a serious look that Kakashi was frozen in place.

Naruto saw her father looking at Kakashi and said, "It's not his fault. I sort of remembered something and it was sort of a reaction to the memory that I recalled."

Kakashi was stunned that the girl spoke to his sensei to defend him.

"Minato, send your team home and Kushina is welcomed to stay." Hiruzen said.

Minato did as the Hokage said and sent his team home to rest for the night; but he had to admit to himself that it was funny to see Kakashi getting hit with pillows and that he was reacting to it. He was surprised that the girl had managed to get Kakashi react in such a way; but he was shocked when she had apologized to him and said that it wasn't Kakashi's fault.

Hiruzen looked at the young girl and said, "Miss, we are going to make sure that you are not a spy or would harm anyone in this village as a safety precaution."

Naruto looked at the man that she had Jii-chan all her life and said, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

Inoichi walked toward the girl and said, "We will be looking through your mind; is that okay?"

Naruto looked at Inoichi and Shikaku and said, "That's fine. You have a job to do and that job should be respected regardless of how dangerous it can be."

Inoichi and Shikaku were surprised along with the others that this young girl respected all of them; when moments ago she was fighting with Kakashi about something.

Naruto closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax.

_~Naruto's mindscape~_

_When they entered the girl's mindscape; they were surprised to see that it was really beautiful. Then they felt a presence well nine presences within the girl's mind._

_**'Well, if it isn't the Yellow Flash and his wife, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero along with the 3rd Hokage.' A nine-tailed fox said.**_

_Kushina and Minato were surprised to see the nine-tails and that he knew them._

_'Kyubi! But how?!' Inoichi said in shock._

_'I think there's more than just the nine-tails in here.' Shikaku said looking at the others._

_**'The others are my syblings and their names are Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobi, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Gyuki and Chomei. All nine of us reside here in the girl's mindscape.' The nine-tails said.**_

_'But how?' Hiruzen asked._

_**'The girl is from the future and so are we. My name is Kurama.' The nine-tails said.**_

_Minato looked at the nine-tails and said, 'How do you know me and my wife?'_

_**'Easy, Kushina was my Jinchuriki until you sealed me in your new born daughter on the day she was born which was October 10th. A man with the Sharingan threated your newborn daughter's life. However, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. As for you, 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, you should've never kept the truth from Naruto even if it was to protect her.' Kurama said.**_

_Hiruzen looked at the nine-tails and asked, 'If what you say is true then why bring her into the past?'_

_**'We brought back to the past so she could have second chance with the wolf as well as with her parents.' Shukaku stated.**_

_'Why?' Kushina asked curiously._

_**'Kurama treated your daughter as if she was his own kit that he even threatened the wolf if he hurt her. However, it was funny seeing her throw pillows at him and calling him a pervert again.' Matatabi stated.**_

_It finally dawned on Minato who the wolf was and he was in shock as well as Kushina._

_Hiruzen and the others noticed that Kushina and Minato were in complete shock as they realized who the wolf was._

_**'The necklace that Naruto wears was a gift for her 18th birthday from the wolf himself. He would call her kitsune since she picked up Kurama's habit of calling him , wolf." Gyuki stated.**_

_'That probably make sense.' Kushina stated._

_So the tailed-beasts continued explaining everything to the four people that were in Naruto's mindscape. Kushina and Minato were mostly shock at the images that the tail-beasts were showing them which was after Naruto had been born then up until the 4th Shinobi War and a few days after when Kakashi was dying in Naruto's arms and uttered the words in his last breath, 'I love you too, Naruto, my kitsune.' then they watched as Naruto was about to commit suicide until Kurama stopped and put her in a sleep; where they made plans to time travel so Naruto could be happy._

_Hiruzen was stunned by what he had seen as well as the others. Now, it was time for them to returned to reality._

_...Back to Reality..._

Kushina and Minato immedately hugged Naruto on the spot which caused her to smile but also to be a little bit surprised. She decided to hug them back with very soft smile like she was home.

Hiruzen and the other two saw how sweet the reunion looked with parents and their daughter together thanks to the tailed-beasts.

"Naruto, although we know who you truly are and where you are from...do you mind to be an S-Class secret once again?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"If I must then I must but what do you plan to tell the village?" Naruto questioned.

"We plan to tell them that you're Minato's long lost sister." Inoichi said.

"I really don't think that'll work." Naruto stated.

"How come, Naruto?" Shikaku asked curiously.

"I favor Tou-chan and Kaa-chan too much." Naruto stated.

"Point taken." Hiruzen said.

Naruto smiled and said, "I think Kurama might be willing to help with that though and you could say that I was a secret orphan that Tou-chan and Kaa-chan adoptedwhile they were out on a mission and kept it a secret."

"What do you mean Naru..." Minato was about ask when he saw the nine-tails's well Kurama's chakra surround Naruto.

Kushina was shocked as well as Minato as Kurama's chakra created red highlights in Naruto's hair and put a little violet tint into her eyes. They were amazed at how well Kurama changed some of their daughter's looks just a little bit.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked her parents.

"Kaa! It looks beautiful, Naru!" Kushina said hugging their daughter.

"Thanks." Naruto said cringing.

Minato tried to get Kushina let their daughter go. When Kushina finally let Naruto go to breath; Minato looked at their daughter and said, "Kuarma showed a jutsu that you performed and when you used that jutsu; you called yourself, Naruko?"

Naruto knew what jutsu her father was talking about and said, "It's called the sexy jutsu. I created it to see what I would probably look like when I turned 20 or so. I tried once in front of Iruka-Sensei and he got a nosebleed as well as the 3rd Hokage then I showed to Kakashi when I was 17. Kakashi asked me why I created the jutsu and I told him it was because I was curious if I would be beautiful when I got older. Kakashi said that it was a crazy idea to do but he also said that I was the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha; he also told me that he was amazed that I created a jutsu like that just to see how I would look when I was 20."

Hiruzen was shocked but then again they had seen the proof of how unpredictable Naruto was.

"The question is, will the village by it?" Shikaku questioned.

"We'll just have to see." Hiruzen said.

~A week later~

Naruko was standing on training field 7 because Kakashi wanted to talk to her.

"Yo!" Kakashi said dropping beside her.

"Hello, Kakashi. Why did you want to talk to me?" Naruko said.

"I understand that your Minato-Sensei's adopted daughter; but don't be reckless." Kakashi stated.

Naruko smiled and said, "You sound worried about me."

"Of course, I'm worried. Your Minato-Sensei's and Kushina's adopted daughter; plus, I don't think that sensei would approve of his daughter doing something so dangerous like coming after us like you did." Kakashi said disapprovingly.

Naruko looked at Kakashi and said, "When you're a ninja, you're life will always be reckless even if you're trying not to be."

Kakashi seemed surprised by Naruko's response.

Suddenly, Naruko and Kakashi heard, "MY HIP REVIAL, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU IN THE COMPANY OF A YOUNG WOMAN!"

Naruko noticed Kakashi cringe as Gai approached them.

Obito and Rin came running to the training field and was surprised to see Kakashi with Naruko.

"Gai, this is Naruko. She's the adopted daughter of Minato-Sensei and his wife, Kushina." Kakashi said.

Obito and Rin were shocked that Kakashi actually introduced Naruko to Gai.

"YOSH! YOUR THE BEAUTY THAT EVERY MALE NINJA IS TALKING ABOUT THAT IS FRIENDS WITH MINATO-SENSEI'S TEAM!" Gai said.

Naruko just rolled her eyes and said, "Although, I'm curious as to why you and the wolf are rivals but if every male ninja is saying something then they should be on their toes."

"WHY IS THAT, MY YOUTHFUL BEAUTY?!" Gai asked.

Naruko smiled as she felt her father's aura as well as her mother's aura behind Gai and said, "Because my parents can be overprotective at times."

Kakashi, Obito and Rin felt the auras and cringed in fear.

"Plus, I'm taking my time to get aquainted with in the village. I just find my father's team my first set of friends since I returned from a long mission." Naruto said.

Minato and Kushina were now standing behind their daughter and Gai finally realized who the auras belonged to and cringed.

"POINT WELL TAKEN, PRINCESS!" Gai said and dashed off.

"Princess? Really?" Naruko questioned irritated.

Minato and Kushina chuckled at their daughter's reaction to being called 'Princess' so suddenly.

"That's not all that some of the male ninja population is calling you, Naruko." Rin said.

Naruko looked at Rin in shock as Rin listed off the names that young male ninjas were calling her.

"Naruko, I've been meaning to ask you, why do you call Kakashi, 'wolf' all the time?" Obito asked.

Kakashi had been curious about it himself but never thought to ask.

"Hm...I should I put this...Kakashi sort of reminds of a wolf on the hunt. He's really stealthy like a wolf." Naruko said.

"If I'm a wolf then that makes you a kitsune." Kakashi said suddenly.

Kushina and Minato smiled at each other when they heard Kakashi call their daughter, kitsune finally.

"Why are you calling Naruko-chan, kitsune?" Rin asked curiously.

"You should've seen what she did to half the girls were bugging me. It sort of reminded me of a fox better known as a kitsune." Kakashi stated.

Obito's eyes went wide with shock and said, "Naruko-chan was the one that did that to those girls."

Kakashi nodded.

Naruko gave a foxy grin which both her parents noticed.

Then Minato said, "Since we are here. Why don't we start training then?"

Naruko went to the side to watch her father and his team train while her mother sat beside her as well watching.

"So, what exactly did you do to Kakashi's fangirls?" Kushina asked quietly.

"Let's just say that Kakashi asked them to leave him alone; so when they didn't I poured water on them as well as chalk dust." Naruko stated.

Kushina laughed at that and said, "I wish I could've seen that. You know Rin is also crushing on Kakashi?"

"I know but she doesn't go over board like some of them were." Naruko said.

Kushina was surprised that Naruko wasn't upset that Rin was crushing on Kakashi.

Naruko looked at her mother and said, "It's really nice to be with you and Tou-chan. Although, I'm still adjusting to it. I guess I should thank Kurama and his syblings for this since I sort of starting my life over in a sense."

Kushina smiled.

"Look Out!" Obito shouted.

Both Naruko and Kushina looked up then Naruko quickly did some handsigns that created a barrier to protect them from Kakashi's lighting jutsu.

Minato was in shock that Naruto well Naruko created a barrier to protect her and Kushina real fast. Then the next thing, he, Kushina, Rin and Obito saw was Naruko chasing Kakashi with a rasengan. That it cause both Minato and Kushina to sweatdrop because it sort of reminded them of themselves when they were younger in a way.

"Boy, I've never seen Kakashi run." Obito said.

"Neither have I." Rin stated.

Might Guy had just came by and asked, "WHERE'S MY HIP RIVAL, KAKASHI?!"

"Running for his life at the moment." Minato said.

Might Guy looked at them confused.

"Kakashi was trying a new jutsu and nearly hit Minato-Sensei's wife and adopted daughter if Naruko-san hadn't put a barrier." Obito said deciding to pull a prank on Naruko and Kakashi.

Suddenly, Naruko and Kakashi tripped over a log that wasn't there before. Kakashi fell backwards and Naruko fell on top of him; the rasengan in Naruko's hand hit the ground while Naruko and Kakashi kissed followed by an explosion.

Everyone took cover and hoped that Naruko and Kakashi were okay. When the dust cleared and they saw Kakashi and Naruko liplocked with each other. However, Obito was laughing and both Kakashi and Naruko heard it. Then Kakashi heard Naruko say to him quietly, "As much as I enjoyed our accidental kiss, wolf. I believe your teammate, Obito is going to pay."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile underneath his mask and he watched as Obito suddenly paled and took off running.

Minato sweatdroped and said, "Like mother like daughter."

"What's that suppose to mean, Minato?" Kushina questioned.

"I only meant that Naruko gets upset like you do sometimes." Minato said.

Kakashi walked over to the others and said, "I'm actually impressed, the kitsune has deadly skills."

"YOSH! MY HIP RIVAL HAS GIVEN A GIRL A COMMENT!" Might Guy said.

They all watched as Naruko chased Obito with deadly intent.

After, Naruko was done with Obito; she walked over to where her parents, Rin and Kakashi were. She was surprised to see Might Guy standing there with them.

"Naruko, this Might Guy." Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you, Might Guy." Naruko said.

"YOSH! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL, NARUKO! I'M SURPRISED THAT MY ENTERNAL HIP RIVAL HAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN BY HIS SIDE!" Might Guy said.

Naruko looked at Kakashi for an explaination.

"It's a long story." was all Kakasshi said.

"Okay, wolf." was all Naruko said.

Might Guy was confused.

"Naruko calls Kakashi 'Wolf' while he calls her 'Kitsune'; we've not even figured that one out." Obito said.

"Also, Naruko is the adopted daughter of Minato-Sensei and his wife." Rin stated.

"YOSH! THAT EXPLAINS WHERE HER BEAUTY COMES FROM THEN AS WELL AS HER SMARTS!" Might guy said.

Minato and Kushina couldn't help smile at Might Guy's comment about their daughter from the future even though she was only pretending to be their adopted daughter. Although, they did wonder what Kakashi and Naruko would do if he and Kushina made a marriage contract for them to get married when they were older.


	4. Elusive Kitsune

**Elusive Kitsune**

By: kpron2008

Summary

{Pairing: Kakashi 30 and Naruko 18. Crime/Romance. Modern Day.}

Detective Kakashi Hatake walked into work the next morning and saw a newspaper article along with the dog lily. He knew exactly who it was from and he was waiting on a partner that Captain Sarutobi assigned to be with him on this case of th ever Elusive Kitsune. He picked up the newspaper article and saw in big bold print the title, **'ELUSIVE KITSUNE STRIKES AGAIN!'**

He started reading the article to see if there was any clues about the young woman that could help him figure her out more other than the notes as gifts that he had been receiving from her. Recently,they have been showing up at his apartment where he lived and he was beginning to wondered how she knew where he lived.

"Good morning, Detective Hatake." A male voice said.

Kakashi looked up to see a young man with short black hair looking at him and said, " Who are you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm your new partner." The young man said.

Kakashi could tell that this young man was a rookie because he was fresh out of the Police Academy and he wondered what the captain was thinking of partnering him with a rookie of all things. Then he said, "Take a seat, rookie."

Sasuke took a seat as his peer had suggested and said, "Are we trying to catch the Elusive Kitsune?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and asked, "What do you know about her?"

"Only that she eludes capture and for some reason is being flirtatious towards you, sir." Sasuke stated.

To say that Kakashi was stunned with shock that Sasuke thought that the Elusive Kitsune was flirting with him of all people would be an understatement. He wondered if Sasuke was right or wrong; he wasn't sure.

"Detective Hatake?!" A man said.

Kakashi looked up to see Detective Umino approaching him withn envelope in his hand and said, "What is it, Iruka?"

Iruka handed the envelope to Kakashi and said, "If had to take a guess, it's from her."

Kakashi sighed taking the envelope from Iruka and opened it then began to read it to himself:

_Detective Wolf,_

_How did you like my surprise that I left at your apartment? I hope you have a good rest of the day; but be careful because you're the only detective that I trust at the moment. I can't tell you why that I trust you. If you are wondering about the article; I'm sure that you'll recognize the item that's in the picture. I really can't tell you much because I'm in too deep and I could get killed but I'll try to leave you clues if I can._

_I can see that the captain assigned a rookie as your partner. No offense, but his hairstyle looks like a duck's butt and that's saying something. As for calling you, Detective Wolf well you do sorta remind me of a wolf. You've been so close to getting me that I'm going to up my game a1just a little bit._

_Elusive Kitsune_

_P.S._

_I like the name that you gave me when I started contacting you and I apologize for flirting with you sometimes but you are really handsome, Detective Wolf._

Kakashi was stunned by these turn of events but he had to admit that she was right about his new partner's hairstyle did look like a duck's butt. However, he sorta got a clue about her and that was that she knew a lot about the police station. Plus, she was getting information and he was starting wondered if she really a criminal or if she was an undercover cop.

Kakashi decided to take a look at the picture of the item that was in the article and said, "SHIT! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What is it, Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

"Look at the item in the picture, Iruka!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, is that what I think it is?" Iruka questioned.

Sasuke looked at the picture and said, "All it is a piece of jewelry."

"Iruka, that necklace belongs to Kushina Uzumaki daughter of the Nitorious Yakuza leader, Kurama Uzumaki and she married Minato Namikaze son of Police Chief, Roka Namikaze. They had a daughter but I don't know what happened to her." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with this information.

"Do you think that the Elusive Kitsune is stealing the things that belonged to Kushina, Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

"She said that she was in too deep to tell me anymore than what she could." Kakashi said.

"Could the Elusive Kitsune be the granddaughter of Kurama?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe." Kakashi said, "By the way, she's already made comment on my partner's hairstyle."

"She has, but how? Sasuke just became you're partner today and no one knew." Iruka said.

"What did she say about my hairstyle?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Forgive me, but she said that your hairstyle reminded her of a duck's butt." Kakashi said.

Iruka nearly choked on his cup of water because he was trying not to laugh.

"How could she possibly know what I look like unless she's here in the station." Sasuke stated.

"I thought that as well when she first contacted me; but she isn't." Kakashi stated.

"When did she first started contacting you, Detective Hatake?" Sasuke asked.

"It was right around October 10th." Kakashi said, "Since then, I've kept everything that she has written as well as sent me."

"May I see them?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sure, Detective Sasuke. However, The letters and notes always found a way to my desk. I'm not sure how they are finding a way to my apartment like this morning and receiving one just now at my desk." Kakashi said.

Sasuke took a look at the very first letter and it was dated October 9th and he read it:

_Detective Silver,_

_Sorry but I really don't know your name and I may call you several different other names. So, please forgive me ahead of time. The only name that I can give you for now is Kitsune. I can also tell you that you're the only detective that I trust at the moment; I can't tell you why right now. But I can sorta give you clues but not too many. I will send my letters with a flower known as a 'Dog Lily' that you know who it was that sent you bits and pieces of information. Please be careful when I send you the information; it's better this way._

_Kitsune_

Sasuke looked at one of the letters from the next year and read it:

_Detective Scarecrow,_

_I understand by now that you've figured ou that I'm young woman by my handwriting. I really can't reveal too much again. However, I can tell that there are people constantly watching me when I'm writing these messages to you; luckily for me that they think that you're some imaginary friend that I created which helps me get information to you. Also, again you are the only detective that I trust on the police force._

_Kitsune._

"It seems that this young woman feels like she can only trust you, but why?" Sasuke questioned.

"If I knew that, Detective Uchiha; I wouldn't be so confused by the emotions behind her previous letters to the ones I'm receiving from her now." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Basically, it seems that Detective Hatake is like the only friend she has." Iruka said.

"But why did she send the article?" Sasuke questioned.

"Geez, for a rookie, you're not making the connections." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke looked at his superior with a glare and said, "What connections?!"

"Elusive Kitsune knew exactly where the necklace was why else would she send the article." Kakashi stated.

"I think what Detective Hatake is trying to say is that connections are linked to the late Police Chief, Minato Namikaze and is wife. It's almost like the Elusive Kitsune is an undercover cop but she's in it too deep to blow her cover." Iruka said.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what Iruka was saying then asked, "Is that the reason that she feels like the only one she can trust is Detective Hatake?"

"Probably or because Detective Hatake onced helped Chief Minato on a case several years ago." Iruka said.

That surprised Sasuke that his superior, Detective Hatake had worked with Police Chief Minato on a case.

"I know that Chief Minato Namikaze and his wife had a daughter named Naruko. I've been trying to find her all this time because she was taken at the age of 8 and has been missing for 10 years now which would make her 18 years of age." Kakashi said.

"So you've been trying to figure out if the Elusive Kitsune is Naruko?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi nodded.

Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke continued talking about the Elusive Kitsune had contacted Detective Hatake and why as well as why she was taking risks so dangerously to contact him of all people.

~Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha~

A young blonde haired woman with red tips and an unique design in red was walking the streets of Konoha. She had managed to escape her captors barely because they had found out that she had been contacting the police. Somehow, she managed to make it to night club that she was aware that belonged to Kurama Uzumaki because it was called the Raging Fox Tails; she only hoped that someone here would give her a job here.

As she made her way, to the door; two young women came out and gasped in shock at seeing her.

"Miss, let's get you inside." One of the young women.

The young woman nodded.

"Ino, I'm going to call Sasuke. He and his partner, Detective Hatake can probably help her." The pink haired woman said.

"Okay, Sakura. Meanwhile, I'll help her get cleaned up. Come on, sweetie." Ino said helping the young woman inside the night club.

The young woman went inside with the young woman called Ino. Ino started cleaning the young woman and she saw the necklace around her neck that said 'Kitsune' on it. Ino talked with the young woman and asked her about her necklace.

~Back with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Iruka~

The detectives were still talking about the Elusive Kitsune. Then someone brought an envelope to Kakashi and he opened it and read:

_Detective Wolf,_

_I'm making my escape tonight. They have their suspicions now that I have been contacting the police for 10 years now. They just don't know who I've been in contact with. I going to try and make it to a safe place. However, if you're wondering how I was able to contact you it was because I was always in Konoha around October. This is the last letter that I'm going to be able to send you because I told that I was in too deep well now I'm running for my life. I don't know when or even if I'll be alive to contact you again. No doubt that you'll probably receive this letter after I' ve started running for my life. I also sent a picture of my necklace that will help you identify me if I end up in a ditch somewhere. Also, I want to say thank you for everything. I know that I'll probably be with my parents soon in heaven. So here's the last clue to give you. It's been 10 years but I was only 8 when I was taken from my parents. I can only remember a few things about my past, but I remember a young man giving me the necklace that says 'Kitsune' on it. Every night that image has kept me going in the hopes of meeting him._

_Love,_

_Elusive Kitsune_

Kakashi looked at the picture of the necklace that Kitsune had sent and he was stunned because he knew that necklace.

"Kakashi, what is it?" Iruka asked.

"The Elusive Kitsune is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kakashi said.

"How do you know that, sir?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I gave Naruko that necklace when she was 8 years-old for her birthday and her mother had said something completely strange to me." Kakashi said.

"What was it, Kakashi?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Naruko's mother told me that giving a necklace to a young woman of the Uzumaki clan was considered a betrothed/engagement gift and Naruko's father decided to keep that tradition." Kakashi said.

"You that you were engaged to Naruko when she was only 8 years-old and you were how old at the time?" Iruka questioned.

"I was 18." Kakashi said.

"Sir, you're 30 now which makes her 18." Sasuke stated in shock.

Kakashi nodded.

Suddenly, Sasuke's cellphone was ringing and he answered by saying, "Hello."

_"Sasuke, it's me, Sakura."_

"Sakura, why are you calling me at work?" Sasuke asked.

_"Well, Ino and I were going out the back door to take our break when we found a young woman in horrible shape." Sakura said._

"What's her name, Sakura?" Sasuke asked quickly.

_"Ino told me that she's wearing a necklace that says, 'Kitsune' on it and there's a Dog Lily on each side of the word 'Kitsune'. Why?" Sakura said._

"Keep her hidden until we get there. Don't ask questions right now, Sakura. You and Ino keep her safe and inform the management of the club that we'll be there to get her."

_"Okay, Sasuke."_

Sasuke hung up then looked at Detective Hatake and Detective Umino then said, "We've got to get to the Raging Fox Tails Night Club."

"Sasuke, are you aware that night club is owned Kurama Uzumaki?" Iruka questioned.

"I am because my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno and her best friend, Ino Yamanaka work there. However, Elusive Kitsune is there as well and she needs help." Sasuke said.

At hearing that, Detective Kakashi Hatake got up from his desk with his eyes turning a dark grayish silverish color which could only mean one thing and it meant that his instincts were kicking in. He walked really fast to his car with Sasuke and Iruka following him.

They were quiet when entered Kakashi's car. Sasuke watched as Kakashi dialed a number on his cellphone.

_"Hello." A male answered._

"Mr. Fox, she's alive. She's in the care of Sakura and Ino; she's at the Raging Fox Tails." Kakashi growled out.

_"I'll see there, Mr. Wolf. I understand that your instincts are taking over. I'll inform Cherry Blossom through a text that you are on your way and she'll have that room ready for the two of you."_

"I understand, sir.

_"Mr. Wolf, I am glad to know that my granddaughter has been able to get back to you after 10 years."_

"I'll be glad to have her back. I'll admit that I'm surprised that she knew how to find me; let alone able to contact me personally."

_"I suppose she gets that from her parents. It was shock when you first told me that you were being contact by someone calling themselves, 'Kitsune' when that was the nickname you had given Naruko herself."_

"Trust me, it was really hard to believe what her parents told me all those years ago."

_"And now?"_

"I believe it to be true."

_"By the way, who's hissing like a drenched cat?"_

Kakashi turned to his right for a second and saw that Sasuke was acting like he had then said, " That's my rookie of a partner, Detective Sasuke Uchiha."

_"Someone must be touching his girl then. If he bought her a necklace like you did Naruko then that's why he's acting that way. By the way,who's his girl?"_

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and asked for his girlfriend's name. Sasuke answered that her name was Sakura Haruno. Then told Mr. Uzumaki the name of the hissing cat's girlfriend.

_"Well, she's one of my employees and it seems to work on my female employees as well if their boyfriend buys them the necklace where you got Naruko's necklace."_

Kakashi was still talking on the phone; while Iruka was in shock at Sasuke's behavior but then he recalled Kakashi going through something similar.

_~Iruka's Flash Back~_

_Iruka was walking by Kakashi's desk when he heard him growl. He wondered why Kakashi was growling unexpectedly._

_"Detective Hatake, are you okay?" Iruka asked._

_"I'm fine, Detective Umino." Kakashi growled._

_"You don't seem fine." Iruka stated concerned._

_"I'm beginning to believe what I was told." Kakashi growled._

_Iruka looked at Kakashi confused about what he was referring to._

_Kakashi saw Iruka's confused look and said, "I gave a necklace to Chief Minato Namikaze's 8 year-old daughter for her birthday and it said 'Kitsune' with a Dog Lily on each side of the name. Chief Namikaze's wife told me that giving her necklace was a sign of betrothal to their daughter."_

_"If I understand this correctly, you're engaged to Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Iruka questioned._

_Kakashi nodded._

_Then a few weeks later, Kakashi started receiving the letters with a Dog Lily along with information or gifts; although some of the gifts belonged to other people. The letters were always signed by 'Kitsune' and eventually, Kakashi figured out that Kitsune was a young woman. She would only contact Kakashi but Kakashi would let him read the letters and most of the time they were sent around October 10th. Then sometimes the letters were personal._

_~End of Iruka's Flashback~_

Kakashi was in a mood once he was off the phone with Mr. Uzumaki. He had a feeling he get to Naruko immediately that he started speed up.

"What's the rush?" Sasuke questioned.

The only word that came out of Kakashi's mouth was 'Mate!'; which Iruka heard and looked at Sasuke saying, "Kakashi is trying to get to Elusive Kitsune quickly as possible."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It has something to do with the necklace that he had given to Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and you're sorta having the same reaction because someone is touching Sakura." Iruka said.

"What does Sakura's necklace have to with this?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "You basically betrothed yourself to Sakura Haruno by giving het that necklace. I can only assume that it has Sakura Blossom on each side and the Uchiha Clan symbol in the middle of the Sakura Blossom."

"I-I-I w-what?!" Sasuke said in shock.

"I don't have time to explain." Kakashi said shifting gears, "But I think that Iruka can."

So, Iruka tried to explain as best as he could to Sasuke what he could from what Kakashi told him about Naruko's necklace and noticed that anyone who buys a necklace for their chosen one or not aware that they had a chosen one; the necklace somehow links them together. As Sasuke listening to what Iruka was saying that he hadn't realized that they were in the parking lot of the Raging Fox Tails night club until Kakashi got out of his car and headed straight for the club.

~ Inside the night club ~

"Sakura, what are you doing at the front door?" The manager asked.

"I'm waiting on a Mr. Wolf." Sakura answered.

"There's no Mr. Wolf that comes here?" The manager said.

"Mr. Wolf is a friend of Kurama-sama and he asked me to show him to the special room in the club." Sakura said.

Everyone gasped when they heard the pink haired girl named Sakura mention Kurama's name.

"You lie!" The manager said.

Kakashi entered the club and looked directly at Sakura and said, "You must be Sakura Haruno or I should say Cherry Blossom.."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and answered, "You're Mr. Wolf, I presume."

"Yeah, but I think I may have made your boyfriend pee his pants." Kakashi said sarcastically.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"I was going at least 95 miles per hour to get here." Kakashi said sarcastically once again.

It was then that Sakura realized what he meant and said, "Right this way, Mr. Wolf."

Kakashi turned at looked at the manager and said. "Her boyfriend is a black panter and he will deal with the guys that touched his cherry blossom like I will to do to the guys that hurt my Kitsune."

The manager gulped as he watch the guy follow Sakura to the special room t the back of the club. The manager had seen the shape of the young woman was in that Sakura and Ino had brought in and put her in the special room; he hadn't known that the young woman had a boyfriend. He could tell that the man was serious though because the man knew Mr. Uzumaki.

...In the Special Room...

Ino had managed to get the young woman to eat and drink something when Sakura walked in with a silver haired man.

The young woman looked at the silver haired man and said softly, "Detective Wolf?"

"Maa...it's me, Kitsune." Kakashi simply answered.

Ino watched as the young woman ran to the silver haired man and hugged him. The silver haired man looked at Ino and said, "You can go now that I'm here with her now. I appreciate you and Sakura taking care of her until I got here. Also, her grandfather is on his way here."

Ino nodded and said, "Mr. Wolf, if there's anything that you two need let me or Sakura know."

"Will do." Kakashi said.

Ino walked out of the room and shut the door which automatically locked behind her.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

The young woman looked at him and said, "Kakashi, I'm so glad to see you after 10 years. I know that I must've worried you a lot when you didn't here from me. I had to be careful, the man that had taken me tried to sexual assault me but he kept getting zapped."

"That would explain why I would unintentionally growl at work." Kakashi said.

"He figured that if he couldn't have me then he would threaten me into stealing things or be killed." Naruko said.

"That would explain why you sent the items with a note attached to them." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, I felt like an undercover cop who had to keep her cover as long as possible." Naruko said.

Kakashi listened as Naruko told him everything and she had recalled what her father had told her as well as her mother. Then she told him how it was him that kept her going when she would secretly be in Konoha away from her captors for a while and that how she was able to contact him most of the times that she could. When she finished, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and said, "Mate, it's been 10 long antagonizing years since you were taken from me."

"We're not mated yet, Kakashi. However, I missed you as well." Naruko said with a smile.

"Well, that can be arranged." Kakashi growled lovingly towards Naruko.

"I would love that, Kakashi. Because I never want to be away from you ever again." Naruko stated.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think that's why your grandfather built this room in one of his most famous night clubs. However, anytime that I heard from you; I had to let him know." Kakashi said.

"So you really don't mind being engaged to the granddaughter of a former crime lord or boss if he goes by that at least." Naruko said.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "No, I don't mind being engaged/mated/married to the granddaughter of Kurama Uzumaki because I truly love her. I always have but I was too naive to realize it until I started growling at everyone at work."

"Detective Wolf was growling at work?" Naruko questioned.

Kakashi nodded.

"So we were really connected to each other for 10 years? I guess that means that we were engaged for a long time." Naruko said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Then I guess it's time to do the next step." Naruko said.

"Only if you feel ready for the next step, Naruko." Kakashi said.

"Well, we can get everything ready for it then." Naruko said smiling at Kakashi.

"I don't see why not? After all it does seem that you really want to do it right now." Kakashi said.

~Back with Iruka and Sasuke~

"Can I help you two gentleman?" A woman asked.

Sasuke was about to say something until Ino appeared and said, "Mr. Panther and Mr. Dolphin came with Mr. Wolf; I'll take them to his personal booth that he uses when he's here. Also, a Mr. Fox will be joining them very soon."

Iruka and Sasuke followed Ino to the booth which was an exclusive booth which it would seem to be a very private booth. Ino entered the booth while Iruka and Sasuke followed her inside.

"Ino, what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Ino looked at Sasuke and said, "When Sakura and I started working here; we weren't interviewed by the manager but Mr. Uzumaki himself. He asked that Sakura and I give him our cellphone numbers so we could give information about how his club is being runned."

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Iruka questioned.

"Yes. He owns this nightclub and he told me and Sakura to call him, Mr. Fox if he ever came to check on things." Ino said.

"So it sounds like he's asked you and Sakura to be his little spies on his own business." Sasuke said.

Ino nodded and said, "Mr. Uzumaki also trusts a select few in the police department and the one he trusts the most is Detective Hatake or Mr. Wolf as we've been instructed to call him when he comes here."

"Why?" Iruka questioned.

"Because Detective Hatake well Mr. Wolf is engaged to Mr. Fox's granddaughter, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze a.k.a. Kitsune or should I say 'Elusive Kitsune'. We were informed by Mr. Fox immediately to keep an eye out for her when she started contacting Mr. Wolf." Ino said.

Sasuke and Iruka were surprised to learn that Kakashi would contact Mr. Uzumaki when he received a letter as well as a gift at times from Elusive Kitsune.

...Meanwhile...

Mr. Uzumaki pulled in the parking lot in his 1968 Mustang. He was going to meet with Mr. Wolf, Mr. Black Panther and Mr. Dolphin at his nightclub. He already figured that Mr. Wolf was with his granddaughter in the special room that he had built in his club because he had given Mr. Wolf a.k.a. Detective Kakashi Hatake the override code on the settings of the room that his manager didn't know about. He decided to make his way to the club.

As he was walking from his car a bunch of women were swooning over him which he thought was strange.

"Who are you, handsome?" A woman asked him.

"My name is Mr. Fox but I'm known by another name and I'm still loyal to my late wife." Kurama said.

"The woman that married you must've been one lucky woman." Another woman said.

"She was and I lost her after my daughter and her husband were murdered and my granddaughter taken by the murderer. However, I believe that I will be reunited with my granddaughter because she kept in contact with her fiancee." Kurama said.

"Wow, that is a risk to take while you are with a killer." A woman said.

"It was considering that her fiancee is a cop." Kurama said.

The women gasped in shock at hearing that.

"If you excuse me, ladies. I have to meet some people inside." Kurama said as he went inside.

...Back with Kakashi and Naruko...

Once they got everything ready for what they were about to do; Kakashi walked back over to the door and put in the override codes that Kurama had given him over the phone. These codes would change the codes that the manager had which would make the manager's codes useless. Then he walked towards his beloved Kitsune known as Naruko.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're ready for this, Naruko?" Kakashi asked just make sure.

"Kakashi, in case that you didn't noticed; I've been in a bathrobe for a while a now." Naruko said.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"That's okay, love. Now, strip because we are going to have some fun." Naruko said.

Kakashi was a little surprised that she was willing going to go through this and said, "Very well, Naruko. Then you need to get on the bed and take off that bathrobe."

Naruko nodded and walked over to the bed while undoing the bathrobe.

Kakashi watched as Naruko sorta gave him a little strip tease as she was making her way to the bed and it was making him aroused. So, he decided to repay her with the same curtiousy.

Naruko was shocked that she was recieving a strip tease in return from her mate-to-be; but she wanted to pounce on him immediately.

Kakashi got on the bed and began his sexual minastraitions to get her wet enough for him to begin the mating process with her. Once she was wet enough, he watched as Naruko began to suck him off in order to get manhood ready for entry into her womanhood. He gently put the tip of his manhood inside of her and he heard her gasp then he gently kissed her before he moved. He felt her shiver with the tiniest bit of pleasure as he let her adjust before he continued.

"Wolf...please..move." Naruko said.

Kakashi smiled and said, "As you wish, love."

Naruko met him thrust for thust and spurred him on with every moan of pleasure then she suggested that he get something in returrn for making her feel good. At first, Kakashi just wanted to pleasure her but then Naruko also had a point as well. However, she took him by surprise started to ride him backwards that he could sit up and run his hands across her nipples. They continued making love to each other by switching their positions every so often; so they both were recieving pleasure.

As they continued to with their sexual activity of absolute pleasurable bliss of sex; as they started their final hard core climax, they bit each other at the junction of their necks. They were officially mated to each other, but they had to marry.

So, they went to clean up from their sexual activities. Then they got dressed but before they left the unique room.

Detective Kakashi Hatake knelt down on one knee and said, "Elusive Kitsune or Naruko, I should say. I never understood why we were promised to each other when we were younger; until I thought that I lost you all those years ago; instead of me finding you, you found me and left me the clues. I guess what I'm asking is...Naruko, will you marry me?"

"I would love to marry you a hundred times over, Detective Kakashi or should I say Detective Wolf. So what I'm saying is, yes, I'll marry you." Naruko said.

Kakashi smiled and placed the ring on Naruko's finger and then said, "We have to meet up with your grandfather; if that's okay?"

"Sure. I haven't really seen him in a long time, Kashi." Naruko said.

"Naru, I'm really glad to have you back." Kakashi said.

Naruko kissed Kakashi as they walked out of the private room and headed towards the private booth where Sasuke, Iruka, and of course, Kurama were waiting for them.

...The Private Booth...

Sasuke and Iruka were talking when a man came to sit with them.

Sasuke asked curiously, "Who are you?"

Kurama chuckled and said, "Mr. Panther, my name is Mr. Fox."

Iruka was stunned to finally meet Mr. Fox in person for the first time.

"Mr. Dolphin, I want to thank you as well as Mr. Panther here for helping Mr. Wolf in trying to find my granddaughter. The credit also goes to Mr. Panther's girlfriend and her best friend as well." Kurama said.

"You're welcome." Iruka said.

Suddenly, they heard, "Grandfather?!"

They turned to see a young woman running towards them with Detective Hatake following behind her.

"Kit! It's good to see you again." Kurama said hugging Naruko.


	5. My Boss

**My Boss**

By: kpron2008

[Pairing: Kakashi 30 and Naruko 28]

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze waking up and she turned to look at her alarm clock. Her alarm clock said that it was 5:30am; so it was time for her to get up and get ready for the day. She walked to the bathroom with her clothes. She hanged her dress suit on a dress hanger hook that was hanging on her bathroom door. Then she got undressed and hopped into the shower because she was going to have an interview this morning at Hatake Incorporated or Hatake Inc for short. The position that she was going to be interviewed for was personal secretary/assistant to the CEO of the company.

She wondered what the CEO of Hatake Inc. was like because she had heard rumors about the young CEO because he was in his thirties which was considered young. As she was washing her hair as well as washing off; she wondered if he was handsome and if so, why isn't he married now.

~ Meanwhile at Hatake Incorporated~

Kakashi Hatake was sitting at his desk when a bright blonde haired woman entered his office.

"Sir, don't forget that you that you have an interview for a new secretary." The woman said.

Kakashi looked up from his desk and said, "Thank you for reminding me, Ms. Yamanaka."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hatake. Also, she happens to be a schoolmate of mine." Ino said.

"I see. Her name?" Kakashi asked.

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Ino said looking at her boss.

Kakashi looked at Ino in shock to hear the name.

Ino saw that her boss was surprised to hear the last name of her best friend that she asked, "Do you already know her, sir?"

"Not her but I knew her father and mother." Kakashi said.

"You knew Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Ino questioned her boss.

"Yes because Minato was mine and Obito's as well as Rin's professor when we went to Konoha University." Kakashi stated.

Ino was shocked that Naruko's father had taught her boss as well as Sasuke's cousin, Obito and his wife, Rin.

"So, is there anything else that I should know?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"She guards her heart because of what Sasuke and Sakura done to her back in college." Ino said.

"I see." Kakashi said.

Ino sort of explained the whole thing to her boss of what happened between Naruko and Sasuke; so he would be prepared for anything that Naruko did or say if she ever met Sasuke and Sakura again. Kakashi listened to what Ino was telling him and he really couldn't blame Naruko for having those feelings really. However, he knew that Naruko was an heiress to her mother's fashion empire, but he was confused as to why she wanted to work as a secretary/ personal assistant. The only thing that he can think of is because she probably wants to understand business from a different point of view. He had to admit that he was stunned that Ino had been friends with Sakura until she had heard what Sakura and Sasuke had planned for Naruko and then she had Naruko's back afterwards and even now.

"Mr. Hatake, please don't let Naruko know that I've told you all of this." Ino begged.

"Ino, I'm not a gossip person. However, if Ms. Uzumaki-Namikaze asks me how I knew all of that; I must tell her." Kakashi said.

"I understand." Ino said.

Kakashi watched as Ino left his office to welcome Naruko to the company, no doubt. He couldn't help but think how crazy everything was probably going to get. Although, he was curious about what Naruko might do to help his company out or what she could even come up with.

...Back With Naruko...

Naruko left her apartment 6:30am to make her way Hatake Inc. for her interview with the CEO himself since she would be working for him. She was walking to Hatake Inc. since it was at least 30 minutes away from where she lived. She had to admit that she had changed from going to Konoha University Campus after the incciedent with the prick/teme Sasuke Uchiha and his girlfriend, Sakura Hanuro. So, she went to live with her godparents and continued her classes on Konoha University Online and she had taken more classes as well in a different field that no one knew about except Ino and her most trusted friends who had promised not to mention anything to Sasuke and Sakura. She remembered reading that Sasuke and Sakura had married each other two years of graduation.

However, she was a little nervous going into the interview, because she had called her godparents yesterday and told them of the interview that she with Mr. Kakashi Hatake. She was shocked when her godparents told her that Mr. Kakashi Hatake was once one of her father's students along with an Obito Uchiha and his wife, Rin Nohara Uchiha.

Finally, she walked into the Hatake Inc. to have her interview with Mr. Kakashi Hatake. When she walked in the building; she was stunned to see that inside the building that it took you back in time of the era of ninjas with the wall decor as well as the style of the floor but it also had it's modern conviences as well.

"Hello, Naruko?" A female voice said.

Naruko turned to see Ino and said, "Hello, Ino."

"Mr. Hatake will be right with you. He's doing something at the moment." Ino said.

"Ino, does Mr. Hatake like the era of ninjas or something?" Naruko questioned.

Ino shugged her shoulders. Then they heard the elevator ding to let them know that someone was getting off the elevator.

"Actually, Hatake is a Ninja Clan name." A male voice said walking towards the young ladies.

Both Naruko and Ino turned to see a silver-haired male approaching them. Naruko was stunned to see how handsome and mysterious, the gentleman looked with a mask covering the lower half of his face that was walking towards them. Ino looked Naruko was hiding that she was shocked that Naruko had fallen in love so suddenly with Mr. Hatake and she wondered if Mr. Hatake would fall for Naruko as well.

"You must be Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." The man said growled softly for only her to hear.

"Yes." Naruko said with a smile.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, CEO of this company." Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hatake." Naruko said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kakashi said shaking her hand as well.

"Sir, if you want to you can call me, Ms. Uzumaki or Ms. Namikaze if it's easier for you, sir." Naruko said.

"Would Ms. Uzumaki be okay with you?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruko.

"Yes, sir." Naruko said.

"Then shall we head to my office, Ms. Uzumaki in order to do your interview?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, sir." Naruko said.

Ino watched as her best friend walked towards the elevator with the CEO as she went to his office for an interview. She noticed that somehow that they would make a cute couple.

...In the elevator/Kakashi's office...

Naruko and Kakashi entered the elevator then Kakashi pressed a button that would take them to the 6th floor in which his office was on. Kakashi glanced over at Naruko at times and noticed how beautiful she was; but he was curious as to why she wanted to be a secretary/personal assistant of all things when she was considered an heiress to her parents' fortune.

"Ms. Uzumaki, may I ask you a question before I start the interview with you?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, Mr. Hatake." Naruko said.

"Why take a job as a secretary/personal assistant when you are a heiress of a fashion empire?" Kakashi asked curiously with a growl.

Naruko sighed and said, "I would rather to pave my own way instead of relying on what my parents left me. I don't want to be known as their daughter by their success on want to try things on my own for a while. I told my godmother to make part of the fashion house into like a fashion design school for people that want to learn a lot about fashion."

Kakashi was surprised by her answer but he understood what she was saying because he sort a did the same thing. He continued to talking to her and he was learning a lot about her; then they finally reached the floor which his office was on. They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted.

Naruko heard the shout and noticed that there was an office cart was rolling away that she grabbed Kakashi by his suit collar; causing him to jerk back a little. He noticed the cart go by and saw an employee chasing after it. Then he turned to Naruko and said, "Thank you, Ms. Uzumaki."

"You're welcome, sir." Naruko said.

They continued walking towards Kakashi's office with several more obsycles which made Kakashi rethink on some things like about why he designed his company building like a ninja house.

"Mr. Hatake?" Naruko said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said.

"You're office building is unique which means that your company is unique." Naruko said.

Kakashi looked at Naruko and was surprised that Naruko thought that his office building and that his company was unique.

Finally, they reached Kakashi's office and Naruko was stunned at how amazing Kakashi's office looked when he opened his office door.

...Kakashi's Office...

Both Kakashi and Naruko entered his office. Naruko liked the way Kakashi had designed his office with the exception of the mess of papers stacking up on his desk.

"Mr. Hatake, your office is a mess." Naruko stated.

"Ma...sorry for the mess, Ms. Uzumaki." Kakashi said sadly with a whimper of sorts.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Hatake." Naruko said still noticing everything about Kakashi.

So, Kakashi and Naruko got down to business with the interview. He asked her all the questions for the position of Secretary/ Personal Assistant but he was curious about one question that involved him personally.

"Ms. Uzumaki, I sorta have one more question but it's kind of on a personal level." Kakashi said.

"Okay, what is it?" Naruko aked.

"If I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend or fiance...would you do it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruko was thinking about what her soon-to-be boss was asking her on a personal level; plus, he had been acting very wolfish around her. To be honest, to herself, she had to admit that she hadn't trusted her heart to Sasuke completely yet during college. So, she would be taking a risk with her heart for real this time; but Kakashi Hatake was sorta tempting and she admited to herself that he was handsome. Even if some wolf traits were coming through and she found it cute and sexy.

Kakashi was nervous because he had just asked Naruko something personal and after what Ino had told him earlier and said, "I'm sorry, Naruko. I shouldn't have asked you something like that since it was personal."

Naruko blinked in shock at Mr. Hatake apologizing to her for the personal question he had just asked her. She also noticed the he dejected and tell that he was somehow was serious which meant that he might've fallen in love with her at first sight. And to be honest with herself, she also fell in love with him at first sight as well. Then she said, "I believe that is a reasonable request, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi was shocked that she would do that for him when he was going to be her boss of all things.

"Is there anything that you would like to know?" Kakashi asked finally coming out of his state of shock as well as dejected state.

"Do you or would you trust your entire staff with information like this?" Naruko asked.

"Yes and some of my staff would probably be happy that I found love. Although, I think Ino would kill me for asking you such a question." Kakashi stated.

Naruko sighed and said, "I guess Ino filled you in what happened during college."

Kakashi just nodded.

"To be honest, Sasuke was already dating Sakura before he asked me out on a dare from her. However, I never gave Sasuke the time of day because I didn't really trust the teme because all he thought about was sex. It hadn't been for Neji telling me what he had overheard then I would have probably given into Sasuke." Naruko said.

Kakashi growled in frustration and felt like killing Obito's cousin, Sasuke. Then he asked, "Naruko, would it be okay to tell Obito and his wife, Rin about this?"

"If you trust them enough then yes." Naruko said.

Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruko.

"What?" Naruko questioned.

"I was just thinking what Sasuke would do when he learned that he had hurt the daughter of the 4th Director of Konoha University and heiress of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Fashion Line. Also, if your parents were here, they would also tear Sasuke and Sakura a new one because both your parents' temper was dangerous in itself. Trust me, Obito, Rin, and I know that personally." Kakashi stated happily with a growl.

Naruko giggled and said, "Then I guess my parents would approve of you then, wolf."

Kakashi blinked at Naruko had just said like she had realized that his inner wolf was reacting to her causing him to react as well.

They continued to talk about the whole thing. Once they finished talking; Kakashi suggested that Naruko text Ino to let her know what was going on and let the rest of the staff know as well. Naruko did as Kakashi asked as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

...In the Break Room...

Ino was talking with some of her co-workers when she received a text from Naruko.

_Naruko's Message:_

_Ino,_

_Listen, I'm Kakashi Hatake's Secretary/Personal Assistant. However, Kakashi and I decided to become lovers as well. You could say that we fell in love at first sight and we sorta have something in common as weird as that sounds. He knew my parents very well and I believe that he's an overprotective wolf. He calls me Kitsune or Vixen which is really nice; however, we'll need every staff members help as much as possible to make it convencing. Since Sasuke and family will be coming at 1:00pm for their first meeting with Mr. Hatake. _

_Naruko_

Ino was shocked to know that Mr. Hatake and Naruko had fallen for each other at first sight. Then she realized what Naruko was trying to say and smiled because Sasuke and Sakura were going to get what was coming to them without them knowing it. So, since the break room was huge; she got everyone together and told them what was going on. She was surprised when everyone cheered with excitement and happiness as well as telling her that they were willing to help their boss and his new secretary/personal assistant out.

"Ino?" A male voice said.

"Sai, what is it?" Ino asked.

"Well, it seems strange, doesn't that the boss found a girlfriend suddenly?" Sai questioned.

"A little bit, but he's happy. In fact, I would bet that it was fate for them to be together." Ino said.

"Sai, our boss has never had a girlfriend in his life and to be honest; most of they women wanted jump him the moment that they saw him." Kiba said.

"We are all here." Shino said.

Ino told everyone the whole story from the very beginning; so they understood what was really going on. When Ino finished explaining everything to the entire staff; everyone was shocked to learn who their boss's girlfriend really was and knew that they were loyal to Mr. Hatake. Everyone agreed to help their boss and his girlfriend that deserved happiness. So, they started getting to work right away. Ino decided to contact Neji and Hinata to let them know about Naruko finding true love with Kakashi Hatake.

...Back with Kakashi and Naruko in Kakashi's office...

Naruko was still in Kakashi's arms and said, "Kakashi, do you mind if I change my appearance a little bit?"

Kakashi still had his arms around Naruko and said, "In what way, Naru? Because you look beautiful just they way you are."

"I'm just going change my hairstyle a little bit and add my glasses that I've had since college. It's going to be professional." Naruko said.

"Well, you can use that room." Kakashi said pointing the door to the side.

"Okay." Naruko said walking into the room.

Kakashi was getting a cup of coffee from his coffee machine in his office because he didn't like the coffee in the break room for some reason. He wondered what Naruko was going to look like when she came out of the room since he wanted her with him when he met his best friends and two others. He walked back over to his desk and sat down working on a few things. Then he heard the door of the room that was off to the side inside his office; he looked up from what he was doing and saw Naruko walking out in what she had been wearing for the interview. He noticed that she had put her hair up in a stylish sophisticated bun and wearing black framed glasses.

Kakashi nearly choked on his coffee when he saw Naruko stepped of the room looking very stunning with her hair up in a stylish yet sophisticated bun and the glasses she wore made her eyes more beautiful. He swore silently to himself that he would cherish Naruko as a woman should be cherished especially since they were going to be courting each other secretly; even though his entire staff was going to know about it along with a few others.

Naruko walked over to Kakashi and asked, "What do you think?"

"You look stunning, Naruko." was all Kakashi could say at the moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake." Naruko said.

"Shall we go, darling? Because I have a meeting soon wth Obito, Rin, and Sasuke along with his wife, Sakura." Kakashi said growling a little.

"Let's go because I'm curious really how Sasuke and Sakura are know since they were at the university." Naruko said giggling.

Kakashi chuckled as they left his office together and headed to the meeting room that Kakashi would be talking to the Uchihas in for the meeting or conference if you like to call it that.

...In the Conference/Meeting Room...

"Ino, I didn't know that you worked here?" Sakura said.

"I've worked here for a while." Ino said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Yamanaka but when will Mr. Hatake be here?" Obito asked curiously.

Ino looked at Obito and said, "He'll be here shortly, he had to interview a young woman for his personal secretary well personal assistant before you all arrived, sir."

"Oh?" Obito said.

"I bet she's a slut." Sakura said.

"Sakura, darling, I've never met Mr. Hatake but I sure you that he probably has good taste in women.." Sasuke said.

No one knew it, but Kakashi and Naruko had stopped at the door before entering; they heard what was said. Then they decided to enter the room although Kakashi was growling.

"Well, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, I don't take kindly to people who insult my employees. Especially, if they are new to my company." A voice said growling from behind them.

Everyone turned to see a gentleman enter the room with a young woman by his side.

"Kakashi, it's good to see you after all these years." Rin said.

"Hello, Rin and Obito. This young lady is my new personal assistant because she believes 'secretary' is somewhat degrading." Kakashi said introducing Naruko.

"My, she's beautiful, Kakashi." Rin said.

"Yeah, hopefully she's a keeper." Obito said jokingly.

Kakashi chuckled and Naruko blushed.

"So, what's your name, miss?" Obito asked.

Naruko looked at Obito and answered, "Ms. Kitsune, sir."

"You're no fox." Sakura said suddenly.

Kakashi growled and felt like he wanted to smack the bitch for insulting Naruko.

"Actually, a female fox is called a vixen. My parents gave me the nickname Kitsune before they died." Naruko said sensing that Sakura was angrying her wolf.

"Well, you're certainly not a vixen either." Sakura said.

Obito and Rin noticed that their friend, Kakashi was starting to get pissed and was growling at Sakura for some strange reason.

Naruko had noticed it as well and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him and said, "Beauty can come in many forms. I'm not like the other girls that Mr. Hatake hired before me. You see, I respect him in every way, not because of who he is but because of what he stands for."

Kakashi blinked at what Naruko said.

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked.

" is a man that didn't just inherit a company; he was a man raised with honorable intentions like a ninja. In fact, that's what drawed me to apply here because he respects all of his employees and they respect him. However, if you disrespect him, you also disrespect his company as well as employees. That's why the secretaries/assistants before me were fired because they tried to jump him any chance they got." Naruko said.

Obito and Rin were shocked to hear that coming from Kakashi's new personal assistants/secretary.

"That's just gross." Sakura said, "Mr. Hatake is like an old man."

Rin gasped at hearing Sakura insulting her's and Obito's best friend from college.

Naruko looked at Sakura and said, "Mr. Hatake isn't old that's just his natural hair color and for all I know, Mr. Hatake could be in his early twenties or early thirties and still look young for his age."

Obito was stunned to hear this young woman defend his best friend.

"May I ask why you say that, Ms. Kitsune?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruko smiled and said, "Because I can tell that Mr. Hatake is very fit which is difficult to really know his age."

Finally, Kakashi cleared his throat after Naruko defended him twice or more and said, "Shall we get this meeting underway?"

Everyone nodded.

Sasuke started off by saying, "Mr. Hatake, I'm here to propose a merger between our two companies."

"Why?" Kakashi asked with a tiny growl.

"Well, with this merger it would workout with both our companies for the better." Sasuke said.

Obito and Rin were a little surprised that Sasuke was wanting Uchiha Corporation to merge with Hatake Incorporated or Hatake Inc for short.

Naruko well Ms. Kitsune was taking notes as well as watching the reactions of Obito and Rin throughout the meeting. She was amazed to see them stunned well shock that Sasuke was proposing a merger with Mr. Hatake; but for some reason she felt there was more to it and she leaned over to Kakashi and whispered to him in his ear that she thought so.

Kakashi just nodded to her understanding that Sasuke could be underhanded.

"What did that slut say?" Sakura questioned.

"She's not a slut! However, she was reminding me that I have another meeting." Kakashi lied a bit with a growl escaping.

"Kakashi?" Obito said noticing the growl.

"Maa...yes, Obito?" Kakashi said.

"I wasn't aware that my Uncle wanted to merge companies. I was well that is, Rin and I wanted to come and visit with our friend." Obito said.

Kakashi looked at Naruko for a moment then looked at Obito and said, "I have no intention of merging my company wih another company at the moment; but your cousin and his wife may leave because I wish to talk to you and Rin alone, Obito."

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned.

When Sasuke and Sakura exited the room; Kakashi looked at Naruko and she knew what needed to be done that she activated the privacy seals that she had been taught by her godfather.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"Ms. Kitsune, is actually Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki; daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki." Kakashi stated.

Rin's and Obito's eyes were wide with shock.

Kakashi continued explaining everything to them while Naruko helped him. Rin and Obito were stunned when Kakashi had finished explaining everything with some help from Naruko.

"I can't believe my cousin, Sasuke was so stupid!" Obito said.

Kakashi and Naruko were a little surprised by the outbursted from Obito.

"I have to agree with Obito on that." Rin said.

"Can you keep this to yourselves?" Naruko asked.

Both Rin and Obito nodded understanding.

"Thanks, Rin and Obito." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Kakashi, you're our best friend and if you and Sensei's daughter are dating and wish to keep it a secret; then we'll respect that." Obito said.

"Yeah, because you two looked like a cute couple. Plus, you're already protective of her since you were growling constantly at what was being said about her and we don't blame you." Rin said.

Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Naruko?" Rin said.

"Hm?" Naruko said.

"He's a wolf, so you have your hands full and be careful." Rin said.

Naruko giggled and said, "I fully aware that Kakashi is a wolf and this vixen will be careful. However, he's an honorable wolf and not a deciteful snake."

Both Obito and Rin laughed because they knew who Naruko was referring to which was Sasuke.

Kakashi was a little embarrased but you couldn't tell it because of his mask.

"I guess we need to leave; so you can get to your next meeting then." Obito said.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yes, I guess so. However, it was good to see the two of you again."

"Same here." Rin said.

Naruko walked them out of the room and went to fetch the Hyugas for their meeting with Kakashi. When they approached the main lobby; they heard Sasuke and Neji talking well more like arguing.

Obito and Rin shook their head.

Naruko cleared her throat to let them know that they were there. Both Neji and Sasuke turned to face the blonde that was approaching them followed by Rin and Obito.

Neji was a little shocked to see Naruko standing there in a business suit of sorts; but then again, he recalled what Ino had told him.

Hinata smiled at seeing Naruko and how happy she looked.

Suddenly, Kakashi made an appearance and said, "Ms. Kitsune, I before I forget...here."

Naruko blinked at Kakashi confused as she recieved money from him.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "It's for the lunch people that are bringing the lunch for the all employees."

"Oh!" Naruko said.

Kakashi looked at Naruko and said, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that sometimes I order lunch for the entire office."

Naruko looked at Kakashi and said, "A heads up would've been nice, sir. However, I understand why it probably slipped your mind, sir."

Kakashi blushed in embarrassment.

Neji and Hinata were looking at each other confused.

"Maa...again, sorry about that, Ms. Kitsune." Kakashi said.

Sakura gagged.

Both Kakashi and Naruko looked over at the pink haired woman; they were wondering what her problem was.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to be sick because of that woman next to Mr. Hatake." Sakura said quietly to Sasuke.

Apparently, Kakashi heard her with his keen sense of hearing and started to growl but said to Naruko quietly, "I think I'm beginning to see what Ino meant about the pink haired woman."

"Oh and what's that, love?" Naruko questioned quietly.

Kakashi eyed smiled and said quietly to her, "That she only thinks about herself and no one else."

Sasuke noticed that Mr. Hatake was talking to his secretary and wondered what they were saying.

Neji took the oppertunity and said as he realized what was going on, "Mr. Hatake, I must congradulate you on your engagement to your girlfriend which is your secretary."

Kakashi and Naruko both looked at Neji for a moment then said, "Thank you, I just haven't let the press known because I prefer to keep it private for now."

Naruko was blushing but she knew what was going on.

"Damn, boss! You didn't tell us that you were hiring your fiance as your secretary!" Kiba said suddenly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stood there shocked.

"Mr. Kiba, as much as it's a shock please refrane from using foul language." Kakashi said.

"Sorry, sir." Kiba said walking off and Hinata followed him.

"Kakashi, you were always a private person. I'm surprise that your entire buliding knows about your engagement to your long time secret girlfriend." Obito said suddenly.

"Well, I do treat my employees like family." Kakashi said to Obito.

"So, where will our meeting be held, Mr. Hatake?" Neji asked.

"It will be in meeting room one." Naruko said.

Neji nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Kitsune."

"You as well, Sir." Naruko said to Neji.

Neji went to go find his cousin because he knew that she was in love with Kiba of all people.

Kakashi waved goodbye to the Uchihas while he had one arm around Naruko's waist and she leaned into his side.

Ino decided to sneak a picture of her best friend and the boss together; but apparently that didn't work because Kakashi and Naruko were aware of what she was up to and smiled for the picture.

"Dang it! I wanted to get a rare moment between you two." Ino said pouting a little.

"We've got another meeting to attend, love." Kakashi said to Naruko.

"Of course, darling." Naruko said to Kakashi.

Ino's jaw nearly hit the floor at the way, Mr. Hatake and Naruko were addressing each other as they walked off; then Kakashi said, "Ms. Yamanaka, are you coming?"

Ino nodded because she was confused and followed them into the elevator to the meeting room.

...In the Elevator...

"Okay, what's going on?" Ino asked curiously.

"Obito and his wife know the truth." Kakashi stated.

"We told them, Ino; after Sasuke and Sakura exited the room." Naruko said.

"Naruko, you realize that the Press is going to have a field day with this and if your godparents find out; they probably kill Mr. Hatake." Ino said.

"I highly doubt that." Naruko said.

Kakashi was curious by what Naruko said.

"Why do you say that, Naruko?" Ino questioned.

"I believe that they'll approve Kakashi but they may want to kill Sasuke." Naruko stated.

"I don't understand." Ino said.

"I think that what Naruko is saying is that her godparents will be very upset with Sasuke because he was leading Naruko on back in your college days." Kakashi stated.

"Ino, they saw me upset at my parents funeral and wondered why Sasuke wasn't there comforting me. I told them about what Neji told me and how I didn't believe him at first until I reached Sasuke's dorm room and overheard him talking with Sakura." Naruko said.

"What did they say, Naruko?" Ino asked.

"They told me that Sasuke will regret for ever hurting me and they told me to trust my heart with someone that is capable of protecting it." Naruko stated.

"And?" Ino questioned.

"Kakashi Hatake has proven that he can do that because he growled at Sakura and Sasuke a few times during the meeting." Naruko said.

Ino was shocked that her boss growled at Sasuke and Sakura to defend Naruko; but she was also shocked at how quickly everything was going.

"Ino, to be honest, Kakashi Hatake is a descendant of the Wolf Ninja clan. Which isn't that hard to figure out considered he growled a few times that we were talking during the interview. As such, Kakashi is being protective of a poetintal mate." Naruko stated.

"Are saying that Mr. Hatake considers you his mate?" Ino questioned.

Kakashi litely growled to answer.

Ino blinked.

Naruko giggled and caressed Kakashi's cheek and said, "It's his inner wolf that has laid claim on me as well as himself. I've also claimed him as mine."

Ino's eyes went wide with shock.

"Not like that, Ms. Yamanaka." Kakashi stated.

"Like what, then?" Ino questioned.

"His inner wolf has claimed me just as my inner fox has claimed him." Naruko said.

"How?" Ino asked.

"Mind wise, we've claimed each other but not physically." Kakashi said.

Ino's eyes went wide.

"Although, there could be physical claim whenever the wolf chooses." Naruko said.

Kakashi nearly choked at what Naruko said.

"Naruko, are you saying that you would mate my boss; if he asked?" Ino questioned.

Naruko nodded.

Kakashi looked at Naruko in surprise that she would actually mate him.

"Naruko, you do realize that you just said that you would actually become Mrs. Kakashi Hatake if the boss was okay with it." Ino said.

"I know what said Ino. I trust Kakashi completely with my heart within a matter of minutes; where as I did no such thing with Sasuke." Naruko said.

Kakashi was stunned that Naruko was trusting completely with her heart and this was only her first day on the job.


End file.
